The Red and Silver Sentinel
by Love-AMV-Hell4-Love-It-Hard
Summary: This is a slight AU following my version of The Vision in all his X-Men: Evolutiony goodness. Better summary inside. Basically it's gonna be epic as all hell! M for language and possible steaminess, you know what I mean, in later chapters R&R PLZ!
1. The Vision

Disclaming goodness: I don't own any characters below, unless I come up with some. If I do come up with some I still don't own them, hell you can have um for all I care, just make sure to tell people where you got um.

AN: Ok, I have watched most of X-Men: Evolution and you know what I have asked myself one question: If Scarlet Witch is in there WHERE THE HELL IS THE VISION? Seriously I mean I know it's not The Avengers: Evolution, but still I mean Pietro and Wanda Maximof are NOT X-Men characters. They might have first appeared in X-Men as members of Magneto's Brotherhood of Evil Mutants but in the end they were Avengers characters. And if we have to have some Avengers in there, they should at least include the cool ones. I'm talking Iron Man, The Vision, and War Machine, and much later on Spider-Man. Well this is my own unique way of changing the series (probably the ages and the grades that they're in, not to mention I'm obviously gonna have the story change). So enjoy my own origin of The Vision in an extremely weird version of X-Men: Evolution.

Prologue

It was dark. Really dark. That's the first thing he remembers. He remembers a burning sensation. That's odd. How can he feel things? How? He hears them say this. He's not sure who "they" are though. He's confused. How? What? _WHY? _He doesn't understand. He can't process it. Process that's a word he hears a lot. "process" he hears the men, he's sure they're men (how does he know that?), saying it a lot. "Data" is another word he hears a bunch. He's confused. They want him to collect "the data" to be "sorted" and "processed". He's confused. He can't see. He doesn't understand. It is dark.

"Don't try to pretend you're asleep," said a voice. It's a familiar voice . It's one of them. "We know you're awake, though I'm not quite sure that's the thing to call it. You have consciousness. Open your eyes." He does as the voice says. He sees a man in his early to mid 40's sitting across a table from him. In the man's hand is clasped a file labeled Sentinel Project, underneath this is the line Scarlet Sentinel, but that is all he reads before the man shuts it. He tries to move, he doesn't know what he's doing, it is just an instinct.

"None of that now. We have you bound securely until we can be sure that everything is operational. In the meantime I'm here to talk to you. I'm called Trask. You can call me Mr. Trask. Do you understand?"

"I… Understand…?"

"I know you've been programmed with language. Besides you should be able to read my body language, electrical brain signals, and hormone levels and tell my exact meaning, probably better than I know it myself."

"Then… Yes, I understand."

"Good! We have a very special assignment for you…"

High School is hell. This is a fact that all can appreciate. So if you look back on High School as the best time of your life, than your flashbacks are defective. Wanda entered her school away from the rest of the Brotherhood. It was kinda a BA thing more than anything else. She still remembered that she had kept a hard, evil, and crazy image. She knew she was still crazy, hell she was reminded every time she looked in a mirror and saw something looking out at her. She also had anger problems… MAJOR anger problems. If issues were people she'd be China. The problem was she couldn't remember why. She remembered being angry at Pietro and her father for the longest time, but she couldn't remember why. But no matter what she had forgotten she still had anti-social oozing out of her butt. She hated people. Humans. They had been prosecuting her and her kind for almost 2 months now. Ever since the Sentinels had come. They were lucky, if you could call it that, as all hell when they had beaten back the first wave, and luckier still when Xavier had managed to block their faces from the memories of every witness of the event (AN: told ya! The differences start now. In this the news story never got out thanks to the Prof I think he was like missing or something at this point in the show, but I'm kinda butchering the sotry here). The event left him in a coma for a month or so, and in that time things had settled down to ,dare I say it, almost normal levels. After the Sentinels the will to battle had kinda gone out of the X-Men and the Brotherhood. Petty squabbles still happened, but nothing big. It was almost nice… if the boring factor hadn't kicked in. Toad and Lance and Freddy we're restless as hell, and Pietro was running up and down walls… literally. Even Wanda was beginning to long for the thrill of battle, the rush of combat, the cries of enemy agony- _NO!!_ she though with almost violent strength. She had been able to attend school, and live for the most part a normal life she wasn't about to see that ruined by some random crazy moments… Not again. _What does that mean "not again"_? she thought. She didn't get it. She was having random thought. Almost delirious.

She walked into Bayville High with her usual scowl in place and began to stride for her locker. She was half way there to when suddenly-

"OUCH!! watch where you're going!" She hissed at the student who had just passed her. He was about 16 she guessed, same age as her. He was completely shaved bald and had eyes that seemed almost red in this light. She saw he was well muscled but not steroid buff. In fact if it had not been for the fact that he was wearing a black t-shirt and WAY below the knee camo shorts, she would not have noticed the muscles at all. He was extremely pale and when he hit her it felt like 700 pounds just slammed into her.

"Sorry bout that, though it wouldn't have killed ya ta pay attention, would it?" He said smirking at her. She gave him a glare and then stomped off muttering under her breath "fucking skin head". His glowed completely red for only a moment and he shouted after her.

"Insults for the girl in the black lingerie (AN: I have no if I spelled this right. I'm talking about sexy women's underwear)!" She froze. When she looked back he was gone, and everyone in the hall was staring in shock at her.

Kurt Wagner could have done without the extra homework he hadn't done for his first period class. In fact Kurt could have probably gone without a lot of things. You know the small stuff, like a tail, 

blue fur, toes that each acted like opposable thumbs. But those weren't quite as pressing as the unfinished worksheets in his backpack. Besides the trusty little image inducer he had was keeping the furry blue elf from being shown.

He walked into his class feeling a little depressed at the idea of the evil eye he would no doubt receive from the teacher. He meandered over to his desk and took a seat. _Oh vell not like I haven't gotten ZE EYE from her before._ He thought.

The bell rang and everyone took their- hold the phone. Not everyone. There was the teacher at the front of the room (to be expected) but there was also a new boy. He was tall and had no hair on his head. His eyes seemed almost red and his face was upturned in a wide confident grin. The teacher stood before the class and told them they had a new student.

"Now everyone give him our best Bayville High welcome. Now why don't you introduce yourself?" She steped aside and allowed for him to walk past her to the front of the room. His eyes scanned over the room, but this time there was no mistaking it, his eyes were glowing red. He stoped briefly on Kurt before his grin widened and he moved on.

"Well?" The teacher asked still rather kindly.

"You can all call me Vincent, Vincent Valentine." He said in a purposeful and kind of raspy voice, that sounded almost similar to a voice coming out of a voice filter for people with lung cancer.

"You have GOT to be kidding me right?" Kurt said to himself.

"Come on, you're telling me zat you missed that?" Kurt asked in disbelief to his friends at the lunch table they shared.

"What, like what's so weird about his name?" Kitty asked.

"Vincent Valentine… HELLO waz I ze only one who played Final Fantasy 7?"

"No Kurt, but I just think you're reading way too much into this," said Scott.

"Dude no way man. Did you guys see his eyes? They ver RED!! Besides zat I really don't like ze vay he looked at me. I svear he could see through my image inducer."

"So what do ya think he is then?" Rogue asked.

"I think he's a mutant, and not ze cute fuzzy kind like me!"

"Why, cause you saw his eyes turn red and he has a funny name?" Jean asked

"And ze vey he looked at me! It was eerie, scary almost."

"I think you just panicked at the way he looked at ya'll, Maybe he's like a fag or somethin' and he was just scoping ya out." Rogue put in.

"Look, it really doesn't matter anyway Kurt. You know how this works, if we suspect him then we report it to the Professor, he scopes them out with Cerebro and then we move. No direct confrontation until then! Got it?"

'Yes sir, leader man…" Kurt said dejectedly, but as he looked over the cafeteria he saw the red smiling eyes locked on him and his friends. He looked away quickly. _To hell vith ze rules, and ze Fhurer can go suck mine balls!_ Kurt thought to himself.

The bell rang. This was his cue. Kurt got up quickly and matched pace with Vincent. He didn't want to lose his target, but he didn't want to let him know that he was being followed. He had learned, in what his fellow x-Men had named stalker class (taught by Logan to be tracking), that as a rule of thumb stay about 5 people to 7 people away and try to look natural. He followed Vincent to his locker and then outside. Once they were in the school yard Vincent headed for the stereotypical location of school smokers, the back of the gym building. Kurt followed in his extreme stealth. Once there Vincent stopped and said-

"You know you can stop following me. I noticed you a while back." Kurt was stunned. No human should have been able to sense him. Wolverine had trained them to be in piqué sneaking condition. He was one of the X-Men. They were the elite , they didn't get seen by the military, when they didn't want to be. How the hell did this school kid sense him without even looking? It only reaffirmed Kurt's suspicions.

"Vincent Valentine? You could have used a less obvious name."

"OH!! You got that? Damn, I was so sure no one would get the Final Fantasy reference. How'd you guess it wasn't my real name?"

"Call it a gut instinct. And mine gut seems to have hit pay dirt. I know what you are." Kurt said boldly to his face, or rather back.

"Really? You know everything. So… you know I look like… this?" He said turning around slowly as he did his looked as though it was melting.

"Vhat ze hell?" Kurt gasped. Standing before him was a figure that was completely made from metal. His face was silver and his body and for-arms up to the elbow were red. He still wore his clothes, but they now covered a completely different body. His face would have looked human if it weren't made of metal.

"You know what I am huh?" The thing said calmly. It's voice came out different, it sounded almost like someone talking through a filter so that it came out with a distinctly mechanical sound (AN: Ok I'm sorry to put this in here but, You've all seen Iron Man right? I'll assume you have. What Iron Man sounded like when he was like "He's all yours" when he was in the middle east in the new Iron Man suit and his voice was all filtered. That's what this guy sounds like). The machine advanced toward Kurt, it's eyes now glowing a bright red. Kurt teleported. He had panicked. He had seen it.

He stood there. The boy had just teleported away. If his scans hadn't confirmed it then that certainly had. He had found the ones he'd been sent to find- well some of them. He still needed to find the other group. But one faction of the mutants had been found. He laughed. He had thought this was going to be challenging.

"PROFESSOR!!" Kurt yelled throwing open the doors to the Profs office.

"Calm down Kurt! What is it?" Professor Xavier asked ass Kurt ran up to his desk.

"I think I might have messed up Professor." Kurt said as Jean Grey and Scott Summers walked in. No doubt looking for the cause of the disturbance.

"What happened Kurt?" Scott asked. "Oh no… You didn't-"

"I'm sorry! It's just zhat I was right… kind of."

"I think this needs some explaining. Please Kurt sit down. Now, what happened?" Kurt told them. He told them about following Vincent and about him turning into that… thing!

"Hmm this could present a problem. We don't know if it's a machine or a mutant who can change his form into this, similar to Colossus," the Professor said.

"I think I can answer that," it was the same voice Kurt had heard earlier, that filtered hard, cold voice, filled with an almost savage mirth. It was accompanied by a soft clinking of metal as it walked into the room.

"Who are you? What do you want," The Professor asked.

"Who? What is more like it. But who am I? Well call me _The Vision_!"

To Be Continued…

AN: So What did ya think? Good, bad, Godly, made you orgasm it was so good? Well leave me some tasty reviews and you'll get more. Leave me the kind of reviews that cause bile to fill the mouth and I'll post more anyway just to make you pay for leaving me bad reviews (course that means you have to read it  ). Any who tell me what ya thought and give me any suggestions you want. Also I am wanting to know how many of you actually know who the Vision is and if you like what I'll be doing with the character (don't worry he's not evil or anything). Also I will be re working his back story to fit into this. I think you can already tell that. I'm trying to keep everyone in character as much as possible but if I slip up give me some leniency. Ok I've talked long enough ty in advance for the reviews. I'm out.


	2. Observation

AN: "Guess what? I got a fever, and the only prescription is more cowbell!"

Vision looked around him, a teleporter, two telepaths, and one who could shoot optical blasts. The telepaths weren't going to be a problem. The teleporter would be almost ineffective against him. The only threat would be the one with the optic blasts, and he wouldn't risk firing that in this office, or any enclosed space most likely. He had this.

"How did you get in here?" asked the Professor, one of the telepaths.

"It wasn't that hard. I got to tell you though I enjoyed the laser cannons. I had some fun with them."

"What do you want?" asked the one in the red glasses.

"Assessment. It's quite simple really. I found the teleporter, from there it wasn't hard. I knew there was a den of you mutants here. It wasn't that hard."

"He led you back to us?"

"VAT!! But I teleported how in ze hell did you follow me?"

"hmm. heh heh. HAHAHAHAH!! Oh I'm sorry but… Ir's quite refreshing really, I'm used to everyone I interact with knowing just what I can do. It's fun to play with some who are so… ignorant."

"That doesn't answer our question 'Vision'!" The one with the red glasses yelled. Vision smirked. This was gonna be fun. HE pointed at Kurt.

"Kurt Waggner. Currently boards at the Xavier Institute on the outskirts of Bayville. Marital Status: Un-Married. Grades: average. Decent: German." He pointed to The Proffesor and his eyes glowed brighter for a few moments. "Professor Charles Xavier. Currently runs and boards at the Xavier Institute for gifted Youngsters, also founder. Marital Status: One Engament, never married. Income: A Shit ton. Decent: American." His eyes glowed again as he pointed at The red eyed one. "Ahh, I was wondering about you. Scott Summers, orphaned. Let's see here. OH top quality grades. Described by his teachers as the good little boy who always does as told, but described by your gyn teacher as 'a real go geter wuth potential leadership skills'. And possibly most interesting your described as 'a trouble maker and one to watch out for' by your ex-principle Drakhome. Oh even more peculiar you apparently have an eye condition? Hmm now that's odd. When I scanned you just now I determined that you can shoot powerful optical balasts. Interesting. And last and possibly least impressive is you…" he pointed to the red head. "Mrs. Jean Grey. It says here that you are an excellent soccer player, very active on the sports teams of Bayville high. Apart from that and good grades there isn't much here. Nothing to really distinguish you at all. Though I've determined from increased brain activity that you are a telepath,but sadly not a very powerful one. There is a possibility that you have telekinetic abilities as well but… well let's just say I'll believe it when I see it. The Professor shows some of these signs as well and I would think it to be much more likely given his… condition, that he would develop telekinetic. However there hasn't been a mutant with telekinetic abilities on file. Well none that could even lift a table spoon."

They were all in absolute shock. He could see it. They were all wondering how he knew. Idiots. If they really paid any attention to what he had said they might have worked it out. He had made it clear he was reading from something. If only these prattling humans, no mutants, could look up from the very basic information and process things at his level. He had only met one man who could do that, and he had been the same age as these… children. _Yes Stark was much cleverer than these buffoons. Well he'd have to be to help create me._ Vision thought. Vision shook himself. Taking a stroll down memory lane wasn't what he was here to do. He was here only to observe and interact, he wasn't even here to battle, that would be left to others, unless they attacked him first, or they became a threat. Everything depended on what they did right here and now.

"Ok, are we supposed to be impressed? You know stuff that anyone could have found out. Hell for all we know you could just have been sent by the Brotherhood, or the Acolytes." Scott said trying to fake a brave and unperturbed façade.

"A possibility, though highly unlikely," Vision said now making his grin even broader, if that was possible.

"And why is that?" Scott retorted back.

"Well, I had no information of several groups of mutants in this area. Not to mention warring ones at that, thanks for the info though. I'm sure I can think of some way to use it."

"You smug bastard!" Scot roared beginning to lift his glasses, and-

"SCOTT!! That will be enough." The Professor said sternly.

"But Professor…"

"No buts. We don't know how powerful this thing is, he also apparently has quite a lot of information about us, while we know nothing about him. Think Scott, how do you intend to beat him when you don't even know what he can do!"

_This Professor Xavier is a smart one. Maybe this will be more interesting than I thought. As for Laser Eyes over there he's a dumbass. He lets his emotions control him way too much. If push comes to shove though he might be able to hurt me so I'd better be cautious. The elf over there seems useless enough that I should be able to take care of him fast, though I haven't seen him in battle, who knows adrenalin might give the kid an edge. And as for Red… I'm not sure. I haven't seen her do anything, but she seems to be observing all of this intently. Who knows while she might not be the strongest, she could be one of the smartest. All in all I wouldn't want a direct confrontation just yet. Though it might be fun to fight the lasery one later._ The Vision thoughts took him less than a second to think. He was faster than any human or mutant could ever hope to compare to. His processing power and memory were nearly limitless. Not to mention his ability to learn anything he needed to. He was more than artificial intelligence… he was superior intelligence.

"All right Professor, your right."

"Good now… Vision was it… what is it you want exactly with me and my students?"

"I told you old man. Try to keep up. I'm an observer. Your every move and brain wave is being stored in my memory and analyzed. The people I report to want to know everything about you mutants before they make a second move. Their first was clumsy and not well planned. That's why I'm here. I want to know everything. I'm here to watch, I'm here to see. I'm the vision of my superiors. And they will use the sight I give them to see into your very thoughts." Vision tried to sound as grim and menacing as possible and he could see the effects working.

"And who do you report to?" asked the Professor.

"But sir! Surely you can figure that out for yourself!" Vision said almost laughing.

"…Trask…" the Professor said slowly.

"Bingo." Vision almost hissed. He smiled, and to the assembled individuals it must have seemed like the most evil smirk ever. Vision, satisfied at the result, turned and began to walk out of the room. He'd made first contact. He'd seen their reactions, he'd studied them. Phase one was complete… or almost complete.

"WAIT! Where are you going now?" The Professor barked at Visions retreating back. Vision looked back at him and smiled.

"I thought I'd check out that Brotherhood you mentioned."

"You'll never find them. You don't know anything about them." Scott said with a annoyingly superior look. "Where the hell would you look?"

"I found you didn't I?" Vision retorted.

"But… that-" Scott was speechless.

"Besides I think I can guess from the information I gained from you."

"Like vat? Ve haven't told you anything!" Kurt snapped back.

"Oh really? Form what you said you are enemies. And judging by the many strange occurrences at your high school, which brought me here in the first place., I can guess that they are students that you fight with often and-" his eyes glowed bright once again, "LOOKY HERE!! Detentions for most of the people who go to the high school and live here. For fighting no less, with a Lance, a Tod, a Pietro, a Freddy, and one listed only as Rogue. Seems I've found this little Brotherhood because, wouldn't you know it they are all listed under one residency!" He grinned like a mad man, or make that mad machine. "Am I good or WHAT!?" Vision yelled as he darted out of the room, leaving in his wake a group of confused and scared teenagers and their very worried mentor.

Vision had entered the house without anyone noticing, of course. He had scanned the house but only found the bathroom occupied. No one else was in the house. He wondered briefly who was in the shower, but perished the thought as he crept up the stairs. The thought that replaced it was: _please don't come out. PLEASE don't come out._

He was almost at the bathroom door when it sprang open and out walked a very wet, very nude, girl. She was tall for a girl and he placed her around 5'6. She had dripping black hair that was very short, and her breast were-

_What the hell, don't process info about her breast. Come on Vision what's wrong with you? _But he couldn't help it. _Damn it Stark must've put in a code for this somewhere. That is the problem with having an adolescent sex maniac for a programmer. _HE couldn't help but look at her, study her body. It was the first naked woman he'd seen. He'd seen himself naked so the male anatomy was no stranger to him. After all he had been made to perfectly mimic the human body and mind, but the nude female form now fascinated him. Unfortunately for him most women, especially adolescent ones with intimacy problems and anger issues, don't like being ogled by men. If they happen to be cybernetic men that just is over kill. The last thing Vision sees and hears before his system goes down, are loud, angry curses and a hand hand flying up to point a single ivory finger at him.

To Be Continued…

AN: Well what did ya think? Should I continue? Don't answer that. But do tell me what you think, what I could improve on, yada yada. This chapter was kinda written from Visions perspective, but being told by a third person. Kinda like 300 where it was from Leonidaces (I don't know how to spell it) point of view but told by the one eyed guy (who is awesome in everything he's been in). Anyway tell me if you liked it or if you didn't. Oh and the Quote at the beginning was just some Christopher Walkin randomness that I had to get out.


	3. In the Home of the Brotherhood

AN: Part Three. Enjoy or I destroy you. Oh by the way in the original comics Wanda Maximoff A.K.A the Scarlet Witch had the power to control probability so even the most unlikely stuff could happen. I'm going with this being her power.

Wanda was looking down at the thing in front of her with absolute shock. _What the hell?_ It was the only thought that could go through her head. It was silver and red. It was metallic , and it had just snuck into her house and seen her coming out of the shower. It wouldn't have been so bad if she had been wearing even a towel. But no, somebody had decided that they weren't going to wash the towels, instead they wanted to just leave them lying on their floor. She was going to kill whoever it was. Even this robot thing was wearing cloths and... wait. Why the hell would a machine be wearing cloths, and where had she seen those baggy, long shorts before?

The thing stirred and a hand went to its head.

"Oh man, that sure did suck," it groaned as it began to open its eyes. Wanda waved her arm at one of the doors down the hall and a towel came rushing towards her. She loved her powers.

Vision always had dreams. It was odd for most people to grasp the fact that his mind could come up with images that would play in a kind of screen saver while he wasn't operational. He just called them dreams. He had a very active imagination. He had always wondered why. He knew why Stark had programmed him like that, but he also knew that Stark only had access to Stark technology, and they had nothing that could create a computer that could do the things he did. And they sure as hell didn't have the capability to miniaturize it into anything less than several buildings. So why had someone given him the memory and processors and chips and everything for a perfect replica of the human mind. Why had someone bothered to perfectly craft the human body. Why? What would the military gain by making a sentinel that could think like a human and blend in perfectly. _Why give Tony the parts to do it?_ He would think to himself many a time. Stark was only a teenager right now, but he was already respected as one of the top engineers and programmer of the modern day. Vision knew that when Stark Industries got the contract and the funding (and apparently the parts necessary)to build Trask the perfect observation unit, one that could blend in to human society and track and monitor mutant populations, Tony had insisted that his father let him take on the project. Under the table of course. He knew that Tony to test himself. Prove himself. By the end of it Tony had made almost the perfect replica of a human. It had the memory and capability of an analytical computer though. Vision had discovered his origin through various means, but he always came back to why. Inside of him were detectors that read the electrical signals given off by the brain, often called brain waves, and using these his creators had been able to perfectly graft parts of the personalities of people on to him. Tony had of course insisted on being one of the people to be used. In many ways Vision was a copy of Tony, but more. He wanted to be his own person. He wanted to know what humans felt. He knew this was one of the goals programmed into him, and he would chase down the resolution. He would chase it down because that was what drove him, his objectives. Every program has a goal, something they are told to do. This something can be as simple as making text appear on a screen, or making complex matrixes of data. 

These goals can be compared to hunting for food. The computer only sees its goal. The completion of a goal is like being fed. When a program completes its task it ends and will not work again until called upon. Some programs weren't given good instructions and got caught. They were the ones that never reached their goal. They were the ones that never got to feast on the accomplishment. These were the programs which were bugged, which died. Vision had hundreds of programs in libraries, that could be called up in an instant, and he had enough memory to store anything he could ever learn. But why? It kept eating at him. Who in their right minds would create something as unstable as him? He would be unpredictable. He was a free thinking machine, he could end up to be more of a threat then the mutants were. These questions were the things of Visions dreams. He could see his questions and see blanks being returned from his almighty thinking brain. In the end he couldn't process the question. He couldn't understand it, he couldn't grasp it. Some of his functions seemed so illogical and stupid. He could understand most human emotions and even feel them himself, but that in itself was a function that made no sense. He could feel things, he had been given nerves of sort. Why? He didn't have enough data nor the emotional development to understand his creators thoughts. Not yet.

Visions dreams, questions, and analysis were beginning to fade. He felt himself rising. He knew that his functions had been repaired. He was at 100. He was waking up.

Consciousness hit Vision like a hammer hits a nail. And that was just what his head felt like. He heard a ringing in his ears and he felt like he'd (in Tony's words) downed 2 bottles of vodka and woken up in an alley after being mugged. He raised a hand to rub his head where it was sore.

"Oh Man! That sure did suck." He moaned as he began to open his eyes. The sight of his surroundings, and the memory of what had happened woke Vision up as thoroughly as if he'd been slapped across the face by a wet towel. And speaking of wet towels. He looked up to see the girl, but now she had a towel on. Vision was surprised to find that he was actually disappointed. He had like seeing a nude female form. Maybe it was the Tony Stark in him, but he wanted to see more.

"You're awake." She said cautiously, ready to point her deadly finger at him.

"I think so, it hurts way too much for this to be a dream." Vision replied.

"What the hell are you? What are you doing in my house?" She asked briskly, angrily. Not frightened, or at least not showing it.

"I must have gotten the wrong address," he mumbled as his vision fogged, due to a fresh wave of pain that went shooting through his metallic cranium.

"That still doesn't answer WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU!!" She yelled at him.

"shut up.." he mumbled, almost inaudibly.

"What?"

"shut up," he said still calmly.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU-"

"I SAID SHUT UP YOU DUMB BITCH!" he roared losing his temper as her latest yell drove another stab of pain into his skull, or equivalent of.

"What the hell did you just call me?" she said. She was past the shouting rage now. She was in the cold hard rage of someone who was about to become deadly.

"What you don't speak English? I said 'Shut the hell up you stupid bitch'," he said while giving her a cold stare. They were both angry, one over pain, the other over humiliation. Both were potentially lethal.

They had reached a stare off, a battle of wills on a level above mere verbal communication, as they stared each other down. And perhaps it was lucky that the front door of the house burst open and several figures appeared there.

Lance, Tod (only called Toad), and Freddy (usually just called Blob) were pissed off. Why?

"…because she wants her privacy?" Pietro asked.

"No, it's because she commandeers the whole fucking house whenever she gets naked!" Lance yelled back at his speedy friend.

"Yeah well she probably wouldn't if SOMEONE, not naming any name here, hadn't kept trying to peep at her!" Pietro retorted.

"SO kick Frog boy out! Why do we all have to leave to?" Lance shot back.

"Look maybe you hadn't noticed by my sister is crazy as all hell. And I say this out of brotherly love. Seriously she is nuttier than a fruit cake. Not to mention the fact that she basically has the power to do ANYTHING, my vote is we respect her wishes."

"But that aint fair. I mean I know that I'm not exactly the best guy when it comes to arguing with women, but I know when one goes too far!" Freddy said.

"Blob, no offence, but you wouldn't be able to talk to a women if you tried, let alone argue with one."

"You callin' me stupid Speedy?"

"NO!! Absolutely not!" Pietro said in all sarcasm. Which was ,much to his displeasure, completely lost on Freddy.

"Yo. Fellas don't I get a say in all this?" Toad asked.

"NO!" they all yelled at him simultaneously.

"Why the hell not?"

"Because, you were the one who provoked into making the rule in the first place. Not to mention that if you even see her in a towel you get an instant boner!" Lance explained in a fashion that suggested anger. Toad could tell they were all pissed. He was too though for slightly different reasons. They just didn't realize the effect that she had on him. He couldn't help wanting to look at her. Of course Lance and Freddy understood that she was a very attractive woman they both realized that she was OFF LIMITS. For one reason because she was Pietro's sister, which kinda made it gross. Two she was Magneto's daughter, that just made her freaky. Three she was a loony as Bugs Bunny tripping on ACID. And Four she could really hurt them. It was kinda like Mystique. Sure she was hot, but if you even thought about her in a way that even reference sex, you would be killed. Toad wasn't the smartest crayon in the box though so he just went on in his deluded fantasy of Scarlet Witch naked beneath him, and moaning his name. The others knew this would never happen. No woman would ever willingly get naked in front of Toad… EVER. Hell Lance and Pietro had never had women naked in front of them. And the KNEW that the X-Men sure weren't getting any. They would always joke about it, "Bayville the town of Mutant Virgins". The only mutants that got any action in Bayville were; Wolverine, and the Acolytes whenever they were around. And the idea of Wanda doing dirty things was just nasty to most of the team.

"So, what are you gonna do huh? Just burst in there and say 'Wanda I know you can kick my ass, but I want to stay around whenever your naked'? How effective you think that's gonna be?" Pietro asked.

"Nope. You're going to talk to her." Lance said grinning at him.

"WHAT!! OH no nononononononononon. We are rethinking that plan!" Pietro said panicking, and in doing so speeding up his talking.

"Oh come on," Lance said as the reached the front door of the Brotherhood house, "You're not scared are you?" He slammed open the door and pushed Pietro in first. He followed. They all stopped dead. There was a… well to be honest the y had no idea what it was, looks kinda like a sentinel, and it was crumpled at the feet of Wanda, who was looking livid and wearing only a towel.

"WHAT IS GOING ON!" Lance yelled.

Wanda turned her glare to the new comers.

"Get out now," she growled at them. She could see the shocked faces of Pietro, Freddy and Lance, and Toad looked like he would pass out at the site of her wearing only a towel.

"No! What the hell happened here?" Lance shouted right back at her. This shouting match distracted Wanda for a few seconds, this was all the machine needed.

It sprang up and leapt forward with inhuman speed. Wanda was knocked to the floor as it sprang past her. It pushed passed the boys at the entrance with a single shove (not an easy feat with Freddy also blocking the way) and disappeared out the door. It left a trail of people on the ground in various states of shock, and left Wanda on her butt completely naked again, though luckily for her the towel had landed on her and covered everything, she still felt very exposed.

Vision was sprinting as fast as he could down the Bayville streets. Why had he retreated. Sure he was in pain, and probably needed to sleep (for lack of a better word) for a couple of hours to get rid of the pain, but if push had come to shove, he could have taken those guys. The girl would have been a challenge, but that was one thing he was out looking for. So why? _WHY THE HELL AM I RUNNING?!_

To BE Continued…

Next Chapter: The Juggernaut. No more said here. Read it!


	4. The Hunt of the Wolverine

AN: Yeah I love the cough reviews that I've been getting. I mean it I'm just getting completely swamped here. I can't even count how many there are. Christ there is just no end to them. So thanx to all of you for reviewing. Just for the record anonymous reviews is turned on, so feel free all you un-accounted people. Anyway if you couldn't tell from my review count that I was being sarcastic please leave now. Thank you. Oh by the way BERSERK KICKS ASSSSSSSSSSSSS!! IF you haven't read/seen it please do so now. I always feel the need to tell people this. Miura was a FUCKING GENIUS!!

He could smell something. He had only smelled it in the Sentinels lair before. It was a smell that Trask had reeked of. He could never place it though. It wasn't pleasant though that was for sure.

Wolverine sniffed around the Professors office and the grounds for hours trying to find where the thing had gotten in from. It was strange, the seemed to just appear out of nowhere. He had somehow masked his scent until he was in the Professors office. Then when he left, he hadn't even bothered. How had he managed it? It wouldn't have been as strange if he hadn't found any scent, but this 'Vision' had left it's scent all over the place when it left while still giving no clue as to the point of his entrance. His exit wasn't a mystery, he had simply walked out the front door. Of course no one stopped him, they hadn't known that he was an intruder. Intruders usually don't walk about openly. So how had he gotten in? No one saw him come in yet plenty saw him come out. HOW? How in the hell had he done it!? Wolverine hit the wall with a force that knocked his fist right through it. It was frustrating as all hell. Here he was a man with excellent tracking skills and he couldn't find a single fucking robot! It was almost tauntingly humiliating. He was gonna find him. He had to, if what the Professor had said was right. If this was just a more advanced Sentinel then they had to be ready.

_Screw this, if he was going to check out the Brotherhood house then maybe I'll have more luck there. Besides at the very least I know he's in town somewhere. If he's not masking his scent I'll find him._ Wolverine thought this as he walked to the garage. He pulled out a cigar from his coat pocket as he got onto his motor cycle. He drove out of the institute and drove almost directly for the Brotherhood house.

His arrival was not met with smiles and hugs, in fact his arrival wasn't met with anything but the sight of the occupants recovering from what looked like a hurricane. He had obviously just missed him. _Damn_. Thankfully there was a faint scent, almost like a man with a limp trying to cover his tracks. He followed it. _I found you!_

Vision was exhausted, his head was still throbbing and it looked as though his leg had been injured. He hadn't noticed when he was trying to get away, but now that he was a safe distance from the house his leg throbbed. _What the hell did she hit me with?_ He wondered. He had never felt like he was now, crouched in an alleyway leaning on a wall, with parts of him hurting. He was tired to. How had this happened? He realized what he was feeling. Fear. If that girl could do this much damage with one blow… He was supposed to be tough, and he was. He could take a tank shot and walk away with barley a scratch. But she had hurt him, and badly to, with one strike. What had she hit him with? Nothing he 

knew of could damage him this badly, unless someone went to work on him with an adimantium scalpel. Still… he must have been damaged internally for him to become exhausted. He thought that it must have been a battery shot, otherwise he didn't think his power would be running as low as it was.

He collapsed in the alley. He didn't want to move. He knew that if he just stayed where he was long enough Trask would send someone to find out what was wrong. He needed that help right now. He needed repairs. It wasn't critical, but if he kept going at the pace he had to, then he wouldn't be able to lift a finger. He waited. He knew that Trask wouldn't let the time and money he put into Vision be wasted. He knew Trask would send him help.

"Mr. Trask. We have a report from the monitoring station."

"What is it?"

"It's The Vision sir, he hasn't moved for the past 20 minutes, and before that he was reported moving at record speeds. Perhaps he is in some kind of trouble sir."

"Hmmm. Was he on foot or was he in the air?"

"On foot sir, though if he damaged himself then he might not have the energy to power the 'flyers'."

"Hmm, can we access his main pc here?"

"Yes sir. Stark left us a backdoor."

"Good then activate the nanos."

"Sir is that a good idea. Once they're out we won't be able to contain them again."

"I know that, but we don't have the time to bring him back here for repairs, besides it's not like he knows how to control them."

"Very good sir."

"Anything else?"

"No sir."

"Good, report back to me when we have some idea what hurt him."

"Very good sir."

_Get up…I have to get up… I can hear something coming. But I can't move. I have to get up! DAMN IT!! WHY WON'T I MOVE!! GET UP!!_

Vision bolted upright. His body moved inhumanly fast as he leapt to his feat. He had felt something. Heard something. He felt the same chilling feeling in his gut as he heard the approach of something.

He saw the shadow first. That wasn't surprising. It was splashed up against the wall of the alley, almost as if someone had thrown a can of paint against the wall and a figure had emerged from it. It was distorted and huge. But that wasn't what scared Vision. He was too smart to jump at shadows. He was afraid because he had been hurt once today already, and he got the distinct feeling that whatever this was, it could hurt him as well. It wasn't rational and it had almost no basis, but he couldn't shake the feeling that whatever was coming wanted blood (figuratively speaking).

It stopped before it entered the alley. It was still beyond Visions sight but he knew approximately where it was. He heard it sniff the air around it, like a dog sniffs out its prey. Vision tried to calm himself. He clenched his fists, and assumed a fighting stance. He heard a distinct shik sound and the shadow no appeared to be carrying knives. It came around the corner.

Vision recognized the man, no the mutant, in front of him. He had been the one Trask had tested the Sentinels on. They had called him Wolverine. _He must be either one of the Brotherhood, or from Xavier, _Vision thought asWolverine advanced.

"I thought you would be injured or something, otherwise I'm sure you would have masked your scent completely," Wolverine growled.

"Maybe you just fell into a trap, I'm sure it's happened to you before. A man like you has to fall into lots of traps, what with your charge first, ask questions later policy," as Vision gave his retort he wondered: _Why am I baiting him. I know he's dangerous no matter which side he's from, and if he regards me as no more than a Sentinel then he wouldn't lose any sleep over killing me. But he won't know my association with Trask and the Sentinel project unless he reports to Xavier, I'm sure the Brotherhood is clueless as to what I am._

"May be that this is a trap, but my nose says different. See there aint any one around for a good long way, and unless they are all like you and can mask their scent then you're on your own." Wolverine smiled at him, a vicious smile, and raised his claws into a fighting stance. _He can track by scent. I knew there was possibility of it, so I was always careful to mask my scent, but if he has that sensitive a nose then I might have to start masking my scent where ever I go. Also if this one can locate things by smell who knows how good his other senses are. Depending on how good exactly they are heightened senses could be a blessing and a curse. I'll just have to test it._ Vision activated one of his many functions which let a high pitched tone out. No human could here this tone. He didn't want to hurt Wolverine at this point, only test his hearing, so the tone he emitted was very soft. He watched as Wolverine flinched uncomfortably as he heard the high pitched annoying whine. _Good!_ Vision cut off the tone. He could handle this if he had to.

"So are you at least going to tell me to what do I owe your displeasure?" Vision asked sarcastically.

"I don't like people coming into my home uninvited. I especially don't like it when he shakes some kids up pretty bad." _Well that didn't help at all. That could refer to either place. I've got to get him to be more specific. After this I'm gonna want to find out what each groups MO is. _Vision was calculating everything in his mind. Either group could have completely different reasons for coming after him.

"Good to know. I'll be sure to make sure you aren't in next time I come to visit," Vision grinned back, trying to regain his usual cocky attitude.

"I got some bad news for ya, there isn't gonna be a 'next time' bub. You're going down right here."

"Please! I got away completely unscathed from a whole group of you, what makes you think I won't walk away from this?"

"Two reasons bub. 1. You have no idea the kinda stuff I can do to tin cans like you, and 2. Because my claws can tear through diamond like it was paper and you sure as hell aint made of diamond," Wolverine growled back. Vision quickly scanned the mutant. He wasn't kidding. Full adimantium skeleton, including those claws, and not to mention the beefed up senses. Also this guy's stance gave him perfect balance and maneuverability. This guy was a fighting machine (pardon the pun). He was in peak physical condition, and had a skeleton loaded with the most valuable, and indestructible, metal in the world. Also his scan had indicated that this guy had incredibly fast recovery time. This wasn't going to be easy if, as all indications said, it broke down into a fight.

"So… I take it talking isn't something you do?" Vision asked as his smile dissolved.

"Oh were gonna talk plenty, but I doubt you need more than your head to do it!" Wolverine began to advance forward as he said this, claws now ready to strike.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Vision said trying to look calm.

"Whys that bub?"

"Because if I'm taken out then the people I'm with send out the big guns. I'm the only thing really keeping you alive right now," Vision said now feeling his confidence coming back to him.

"So you die Trask sends in the Sentinels? Yeah I'm sure he isn't going to send those around just cause you're here." _So he was sent by Xavier, unless the Brotherhood know about me, but thatis highly doubtful._

"It's true. Think about it. I'm here to collect data on you, Traks wants to know everything about you mutants, he wants to study your every move. That's why I'm here. If I'm gone then why is there any point in leaving you alive? While I study you in your "natural habitat" your protected from the Sentinels, if anything you want to keep me around as long as possible." Vision explained all this and grinned at the look on Wolverine's face. Of course he knew Wolverine might not believe him, but it was obvious that at least he was shaken a bit.

"Well bub… I think that I'll risk the Sentinels. See you study us in the field until you learn our weaknesses and how we think and then you just make better weapons for our inevitable extermination. We can kill the Sentinels you have now, I don't know about the ones you could develop if you got the chance to study us." Wolverine began his advance again. _He loves to fight, that much is obvious, but he also is thinking this over. He isn't blinded by either fear nor blood lust. He isn't quite what I would expect from someone who calls himself Wolverine._ This was as far as Vision got in his train of thought because that is when Wolverine leapt.

It was a good leap. It was aimed straight at Visions chest and probably could have proved more than problematic, if Vision had been one once slower than he was. As it was he was still gashed by the claws and they tore several chunks out of his arm. Damn! His other injuries had seemingly vanished, much to the confusion and relief of Vision, but he wasn't sure he would get lucky twice.

"Not bad. Not many people can dodge that. You've got some skill. Almost a shame your working for the baddies." Wolverine launched himself again at Vision, this time taking off a good bit of his side. _I am totally out classed here. I can't move fast enough to dodge him and I can't recover fast enough from his blows to get in a shot. I don't have a lot of options here. With my current condition I would say use a loud blast of sound to knock him off edge and then attack, but if that doesn't work than I have to get out of here and fast._

The plan might have worked. It probably could have if Wolverine weren't so damn deadly with his claws. The next time he struck he tore Visions arm almost completely off. Vision screamed. His right arm was in taters and barely staying on. His weapons for that arm were down and Wolverine wasn't even scratched. This was a hopeless battle. Vision ran. He let out a high pitched screech that would give every dog in the area a head ache for a while and then he sprinted down the alley, past Wolverine who was clutching his ears in pain.

_DAMN IT!! Next time that bastard won't be let off this easily. Damn him, my arm. This is not good._ Vision kept sprinting and didn't let up until he reached the apartment which had been rented for him by Trask. He wasn't sure what he was going to do, but he knew that he was definitely skipping school tomorrow.

Wolverine walked into the mansion still with a splitting headache. That cowardly little robot had gone and used a cheap retreating strategy. Still Wolverine couldn't get over the fact that it had run, and not like a Sentinel going to report to its master, or a cold machine that needed repairs so that it could increase its efficiency. No this robot had run like a scared... kid. He hated to admit it but he had seen the pain and fear in its eyes. It wasn't just another Sentinel that could be killed. It was… what? What exactly was it. He didn't know, and in his heads current shape he didn't really want to think about it.

The following morning Vision got a shock. His arm was completely healed. In fact all of him was. He was completely repaired. When had that happened? How? What the hell was happening here. Not that it really mattered in the end. He was back at 100 and that was all that mattered, but having a 

mind like a humans leads to curiosity and Vision couldn't help but wonder at it. Still it was better than having to go to Trask with his tail between his legs.

Unfortunately reality checked in at that point in the form of Vision's alarm clock going off, and despite his thoughts of the previous night Vision prepared to go to school. Vision undressed and went into the shower, this most people found to be unusual. Why did a robot need to bathe? Well after getting dirt and grime all over them even cars needed to be washed. Vision however had feeling in his body and could enjoy a shower. He loved the feeling of hot water running down his body and the refreshing feeling of being clean. After getting clean and drying off he executed one of his many amazing functions. This one was the one he used for day to day activities, it gave him the appearance of a normal human, or rather one that was less metallic. It was always unnerving to watch as it appeared that skin was growing all over his body. Once this was complete he looked at himself in the mirror. It was odd. It wasn't as if it was a whole different person standing in front of him, it was just his normal self with skin. He still had all the same features as before and for the most part looked exactly the same just with a different texture and coloration. He ran his hand over his face. It felt completely different. Odd… he usually didn't feel the skin actually there, but this morning… _What the hell is going on?_

He dressed and got picked up his backpack, of course none of his home work was done, but that couldn't be helped. Besides it didn't matter how good or bad his grades were. In the end his life wasn't going to lead down an academic, or even a career, road. He was destined to be The Vision, mutant hunting stalking extraordinaire. He didn't mind though. He didn't like interacting with too many humans at once. One or two at a time was confusing enough sometimes. It was kind of hard to interact with humans because he could always tell what they were going to say before they even said it, one of the problems of having scanners that can pick up electrical signals. He also always knew exactly how they thought, but didn't always understand it. He had memorized several Psychology texts but could only relate to certain aspects of them. He was starting to get it, but it was taking him a while to absorb all the little social norms and rules. All in all society was a strange thing to one who hadn't interacted with many people who didn't treat him like a machine. Tony had been one of them. Tony had showed Vision some of the ropes of interacting in human society, but even Tony's view of the world was limited. In the end he had; read a lot of books and magazines and newspapers; watched countless TV shows and news programs; and played a lot of video games. Through all of this he had gained enough knowledge to pass as a human, though not really to understand them. When he'd been assigned to Bayville he had been told to come up with a complete character profile for himself. He was to chooses a name and a back story. He chose the name Vincent because it was common enough not to stand out, but also had a good sound to it. As for the name Valentine, well he hadn't been able to resist screwing around a little. He had been playing Final Fantasy 7 right before hand, and he figured that it wouldn't be to suspicious. Of course he hadn't counted on his behavior eyes AND name giving him away. Still he would have been discovered eventually. He didn't think that Xavier would blow the horn on him. How could he? He couldn't not without revealing himself as a mutant. Besides, not like anyone would believe him, except for maybe the Brotherhood. It didn't really matter that they knew it. It wouldn't interfere with his mission. Besides there was no use worrying about it. With his body healed and him feeling for the most part good, he was sure that today was going to be a fairly good day.

Vision arrived at school along with most of the other students and went almost straight to class. He didn't want to spend the few minutes he had before class socializing. It wasn't really as though he had met anyone the previous day. No he wanted to study people, that was his goal, and arriving first to class was the best way to do it. Most people don't realize exactly how much you can tell about someone by when they arrive in class. Also the state they are in when they get to class. Some people will arrive late and look really tired, those are usually the lazy ones. There are some who arrive first and try to get in some sleep before class starts, those are the smart lazy ones. The list goes on, but without direct contact the best way to get information is from observing, and arrival times are a thing to observe.

When he arrived at the class room there was only one person there. He was sitting in the back and was occupied by a Gameboy DS. He wore glasses and seemed like the kind of kid who would get beaten for their lunch money. He had kind of a carelessness about him as though everything existed for him so why bother paying attention to it, it would all work out.

Vision took his seat and waited for the other students to arrive. When class began the teacher droned on about something or other, Vision just observed. This was his purpose. This was what he lived for. Information being passed on to him. He probably knew whatever the teacher was saying, so instead he scanned the room and its occupants. Of course once he'd gotten all the information he could by just watching he began to kind of doze. He couldn't bring himself to be interested in whatever it was the teacher was talking about. Truth be told he didn't even know what class he was in, he had just memorized times and room numbers off his schedule. Of course he could probably read all the text books on his classes, but why bother? He had read higher level texts on any subject they could teach at this school. All that information could be called up in a second from his absolutely perfect memory.

Vision was actually considering executing a sleep program when the door opened again.

"Ahhh Ms. Maximoff so glad you could join us this time," the teacher said loud and sarcastically. "I assume you know where your seat is?" he asked again in an infuriatingly mocking tone. Vision heard some grumbling from the door as the girl entered, obviously in a bad mood. He looked up and gave a start. A memory of a nude, wet girl flashed in his mind as he saw her yet again, entering the classroom. Today she wore tight jeans and a long trench coat looking thing that was scarlet. She also wore a choker with a cross on it and an earring. Her eyes seemed as red as his were and were surrounded with eye liner. He had heard of the gothic style in reference to people before, but he had always thought of it as people dressing up as gargoyles and hanging around on cathedral roofs, but if this was Gothic… he liked it, or at least he liked it on her. She had almost reached her seat when the whole building shook!

Wanda was mad. Somebody had decided it would be funny to turn off her alarm clock. Of course that could have been because they hated buying new ones every time she hexed one into a wall, but that was still no excuse. Of course she shouldn't have been surprised that the day hadn't started well. Most days didn't start well. Hell who was she kidding, in that house the day never started well. The minute she could leave that house she would, but of course she couldn't. That was the problem with being an ex-inmate of the local asylum who had never been officially released. Still when she could leave she 

would. She hated walking into class late. The teacher always singled you out and then you had to walk to your seat. This was called the walk of shame by some, because for the time it took you to walk to your seat you were stared at by everyone, as an example of one who was tardy.

She took a deep breath and opened the door. The teacher, of course, wasted no time in the beginning of the infamous proceedings.

"AHH Ms. Maximoff so glad you could join us this time," he said. Of course he couldn't stop there. No! Tradition demanded an additional sarcastic comment, aimed to make the victim seem stupid.

"I assume you know where your seat is?" She wanted to shout 'OF COURSE I KNOW WHERE MY FUCKING SEAT IS!', but she didn't. She contented herself to threatening mumbles. She was making her way toward her seat when she met the eyes of a boy sitting almost directly behind her. She recognized him as that dick who had commented on her underwear the other day (she still wanted to know how he knew what panties she'd been wearing). She would have simply dismissed him from her thoughts, but she had the nagging feeling she'd seen him somewhere else too. Where could that have been? But she had no more time to thin k about it, because at that moment the whole building shook.

Everyone thought it was an earthquake, some even got under their desks, but Vision knew better. There was no way that had been an earthquake, it felt more like a bulldozer had just hit the building. As it turned out he was almost right. Another shock hit the building only this time the wall of the classroom smashed inward. In the debris stood a giant in hulking armor and a huge dome-like helmet.

"Wh-wh-who are you?" the teacher asked in a shaky voice. The man looked at him in disgust.

"I'm the Juggernaut, bitch!"

To Be Continued…

AN: Tune in tomorrow for Day the of Juggernaut part 1!


	5. Day of the Juggernaut Part 1

AN: Sorry I'm late with this

AN: Sorry I'm late with this. Computer Troubles, but I doubt anyone really cares. I mean all of my 55 viewers might (sarcastic tone yeah w00t). Anyway here is Day of the Juggernaut part 1!

_The Juggernaut…Ok this is going to be quite interesting._ Vision couldn't help but crack a grin. Finally a mutant threat that he could take down… he hoped. Of course he was just guessing here –as his scanner couldn't penetrate his armor—but it seemed to Vision as though this guys mutant ability was superhuman strength. Still that wasn't necessarily something to be laughed at. As Wolverine and that one girl –Maximoff the teacher had called her –had proven, he could be hurt, and badly. But for some reason he seemed to heal just fine afterwards, so he though he should test his luck. And do it before the building came down.

Of course as soon as Juggernaut announced who he was there was a mad scramble for the door. No one wanted to stay around for someone who was huge and wearing armor. Oh yeah! and had just punched his way through a school wall, that might have been part of it. Now all the people who remained in the classroom were himself and the Maximoff girl, who was near the door. _Ok it's just me and her, and I know she can handle herself, so I could confront him right now and not harm anyone. But I'm reluctant to compromise my alias. Of course I could just change my appearance, and set up a new identity, but that would take more time than I'm willing to spend just to prevent one more person from finding out who I am. Still… do I want her to know? What the hell is wrong with me?! Where the hell did that come from!? Does it matter who she is? NO!! Come on, this guy needs to be dealt with NOW!_

Without even wasting a thought on the transformation process, Vision turned to face Juggernaut, who was slightly taken aback –though he didn't show it much –by the sudden appearance of a android in the room. And a very human looking android at that.

Vision heard a gasp from behind him ,and knew that it was the shocked –and possibly scared, though doubtful –reaction of Ms. Maximoff. _Oh well. Not like it's going to matter in the long run._ Vision sighed. Alright let's do this!

"So… 'Juggernaut' exactly what is it you want? And don't waste time on lengthy speeches about revenge, or world domination, or money, or any other cliché thing you can think of."

"What the hell are you?"

"That wasn't quite the answer I was looking for, but oh well I'm sure once it processes I'll get an answer." Vision, now in his full android form, simply grinned at the stupefied Juggernaut. He heard some movements behind him, but he never got the chance to look behind, because at that moment Juggernaut moved.

Wanda couldn't believe it. This was… Insane. It wasn't a word she liked to use, being in a Insane Asylum for most of her life might have something to do with that –but of course she was almost unaware of her stay there, since her memories had been messed with by Magneto –but there was not other word for what she was seeing. How was that robot thing from yesterday here? And more how was it a human first? WHAT THE HELL WAS GOING ON! She had no idea. Of course it was a shock seeing some guys skin melt off, but it was even more surprising when, when the skin was off, it turned out to be an android that had sexually assaulted her. It might have been an accident, but she thought of it as sexual assault. She was already in a state of shock from the unexpected appearance of the Juggernaut. Basically she was not having a good day. And she was just about to hex a certain robot and man, when of course the X-Men showed up to save the day. The arrogant pricks. Like she couldn't have handled it herself? Him and the robot. Still they were there, whether she liked it or not.

And the instant that the X-Men were seen by Juggernaut, he pounced. _Wow, didn't see that coming._ Of course she had. The minute you see a guys skin melt of, you stand there in shock for 15 minutes, when you see teenagers in tights –and not the most normal looking teens either – you immediately spring at them, well if you happen to be a super-villain. It was about half-way through the Juggernaut's leap that she realized that she probably should have duct. Well can you blame her for not? Of course not she was being overloaded with information from all sides. Who would keep there head in that situation. Well the answer came in a matter of moments when-

- Vision jumped straight at her. _What the hell is she thinking!? Is she trying to get herself killed?!_ He flew directly at her, and knocked her out of the way of the jumping Juggernaut. Unfortunately you don't get to plan to well where you land, and what you land on when you make a quick and desperate jump. In this case they landed in a corner of the room, and he landed on-top of her, in a less-than-flattering position. In other words, they were now head to head with his legs inside of hers. He also looked down and noticed his hand was quite close to her breast.

She went red, so would he if he was human. They were both embarrassed, but Maximoff recovered her senses.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR FUCKING DOING!?" she screamed in his face. He quickly rolled off her.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN? I JUST SAVED YOUR GODDAMN LIFE!" he shouted back, anger taking the place of his own embarrassment.

"OH YES! CAUSE I COULDN'T HAVE HANDLED THAT ON MY OWN!!" she yelled back.

"OH? WHAT WERE YOU GOING TO DO HUH? PMS ON HIM?"

"OH YOU ARE SO FUCKING DEAD-"

"WOULD BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE HELL UP AND HELP US OUT HERE!?" Spyke –one of the X-Men –shouted at them from the doorway where the X-Men were now caught up in a furious battle.

Vision glared at Maximoff and said "Truce?"

"Go to hell," she responded.

"Only after we beat this fucker." With those last words Vision sprang into action. He raced toward Juggernaut's back, which was turned toward him. With one motion he grabbed Juggernaut's armored chest plate and pulled. Juggernaut went flying backward, over Vision's shoulder and right into, and through, the wall he had just come in by.

"Wow…" Most of the X-Men were in awe of his strength. Vision himself was startled. He had never tested out his full strength before, but to be able to throw something that weighed that much, and was supposed to be unmovable, that far was… incredible. No scratch that impossible. The material he was constructed of would have been crushed under that weight. There was no way. There was absolutely no way…

To Be Continued…

AN: Short I know, but I want to get to sleep and I wanted to at least get part 1 done. I know it was a little dull, but I'm writing this at midnight so I'm not in my best form. Ty for the read, and I KNOW you're going to review it. Even if you don't I really want to tell this story so I'm going to keep posting. I have a lot more plot actually worked out, but I have to get there. SO in about 20 chapters I'll probably into the start of the Avengers, Iron Man and Kang the Conqueror, with some Ultron side action. There is a little preview for ya, oh yeah and lots and lots of time travel.


	6. Day of the Juggernaut Fianle

AN: Sorry bout the shortness of the last one, but this one should prove to be a bit of a better read

AN: Sorry bout the shortness of the last one, but this one should prove to be a bit of a better read.

It wasn't possible… Scott knew that. It wasn't. Nobody could throw Juggernaut, far or otherwise. It was IMPOSSIBLE. Yet somehow Vision had done it. If he really was a part of the Sentinel Project, then they were in big trouble. All of them; Kurt, Jean, Kitty, Rogue, Evan, all of them were just as shocked as he was. HOW!! _It doesn't matter! We have him outside, this could be a good opportunity to take him down, without worrying about the roof caving in! _He knew he had to get everybody in order, and attack now. Otherwise Juggernaut could escape, or worse…

"Ok people, let's go we don't want to lose him!" Scott yelled to his friends, trying to get them back to a state of semi-normality. Of course there isn't much normal in Juggernaut attacking the school, or in a robot that throws him. Scott shook himself. _Don't think about that. Just think about the job at hand._

Vision was still puzzling over the amazing throw he had just pulled off, when he heard Summers yell "Ok people, let's go we don't want to lose him!" This immediately snapped him out of his trance. He had a job to do. He couldn't allow himself to get distracted, least of all by why he could kick Juggernaut's ass. Still some of the things that were happening to him lately were pretty unnerving. First his miraculous recoveries, and then this… Oh well. It wasn't important now. He needed to focus on beating Juggernaut, before anyone got hurt.

Vision turned and followed Juggernaut out of the room. Now wasn't thinking time. Now was ass kicking time. If he was strong enough to throw Juggernaut, he might be strong enough to beat his thick armored skull into dust.

The X-Men reached the outside a few seconds before Vision, and he stopped right before exiting the makeshift door. He turned and faced the Maximoff girl.

"Leave this to us," he said confidently," Why don't you go and get some help, like the police." He was grinning like a cocky ass by the third word. _Why the hell am I showing off? Seriously what is wrong with me today? I'm acting like some jock trying to show off to the pretty girls in the stands. Focus on the job!_ He exited and looked out on a scene of almost total destruction.

The lot in front of the school was completely decimated. There was a large crater in the middle from the force of Juggernauts impact. Apparently when he got up he wasn't too happy, because there were many wrecked and ruined cars. In the middle of it all were the battling Juggernaut and X-Men. This was going to be easy, if he could get in a few more throws.

Vision ran into the fray and tried to grab the Juggernaut's helmet. He didn't get the leverage he expected and so lost his balance, and received a painful blow in the gut from the Juggernaut's foot. Now it was Vision's turn to go flying. He crashed through the wall of the school, and ended up flat on his back in the same room he started in. Thankfully the Maximoff girl was gone. He didn't think he could ever live it down if she saw him get beaten that easily. _Ok this bastard's pissing me off!_ Vision activated his flight function. A function he had refrained from using, do to the strain on his batteries. He would have to sleep to recharge them and he certainly didn't have time to nap right no. So he was only going to get one shot. The 'flyers' on him were quite an interesting invention. They weren't rockets, and for the most part they were silent. How they worked had been invented by Tony Stark. He had fashioned them so that instead of pushing Vision up with combustion they would actually repel any surface. He could control the strength of the repulsion and other factors which controlled balance. He had 'flyers' (as they'd been dubbed, in a most un-imaginative way, by the men who had diagnosed all his functions) all over his body so that he was in complete control, the main two being on his feet. The technology had been a great success. It had worked almost flawlessly. The only problem was that you could run New York city for about 3 hours on the energy it took to power them for any extended amount of time. Thankfully Vision was equipped with 3 power cells, that were the most advanced in the world and could power them for a while, but after about 20 or 30 minutes of flight Vision would need to take a nap to recharge. And that was if he didn't use any weapons systems. Like the one he was planning on using.

Vision aimed himself and fired away with the flyers. He rose off the ground steadily, and then shot out of the room (again via the wall) going at about 40 mph. It was a slow pace for the flyers, but he didn't want to miss. He steered himself toward Juggernaut and raised his hand, so that the palm was extended straight toward the massive mountain of a man. The X-Men dived out of the way when they saw him coming. Good. He knew that eventually he would be there enemy, but for now he didn't want them getting hurt. He sped himself up and rammed Juggernaut with his outstretched hand. He then took off. He flew high and fast. He thanked whatever being was watching over him that his arm had held. Before it would have simply crumpled inward, but it was holding out against the strain. The momentum was holding most of Juggernaut's weight now, but it still hurt like hell to have one hand supporting the behemoth. He reached the border of Bayville in a few seconds, but he wanted to get Juggernaut somewhere that he couldn't get at innocent people. He kept flying.

When he reached a place that fit the bill, Vision looked into Juggernauts eyes. There was fear there.

"What the hell are you?" Juggernaut asked, at barely more than a whisper.

Vision just smiled back "I'm the guy you really don't want to piss off," he hissed back at Juggernaut. He then activated his weapons systems. He activated the Repulser Ray. This ray followed the same idea as the flyers, but it shot a concentrated ball of energy, instead of letting it out gradually to sustain flight. Though the Repulser Ray was non-lethal, it did pack quite a punch. But for Juggernaut the average blast wouldn't do a damn thing. So Vision turned it up all the way. He charged it full of the remaining energy he had, and then he let fly.

The Repulser Ray sent Juggernaut flying through the air. It sent him plummeting towards the ground also. Vision new he would survive, that wasn't a problem. But it would definitely keep him down for a while. Unfortunately Vision needed to recharge. After that blast he didn't have enough energy to stay conscious, let alone fly. He also began to plummet to the earth, and his last thoughts before he lost consciousness was, _I hope Summers and the others can track him down… before he… wakes…__up…_

Vision was lying face down, naked, somewhere. He didn't know where because it was pitch black around him and even his sight couldn't penetrate it. He felt as though he was lying on something very soft, very comforting. He looked up. There she was. It was the Maximoff girl. She was naked again and his head was resting on her stomach a little way below he breasts. She was looking at him and smiling fondly. He wasn't sure what came over him. He slowly crawled up her body, so that now they were in the position they had been in, in the classroom. They were eye to eye, and his legs were inside hers. His left hand caressed her waist, while the right one went up to her face. He caressed her cheek with his hand. Just feeling her softens underneath him was… He couldn't think of a word that even began to describe it. It was more than incredible, more than divine. He wanted to just stay here like this, flesh to flesh… but that wasn't right. He wasn't made of flesh. He wasn't skin and bone, flesh and blood. He was a machine. He couldn't expect… couldn't WANT to do these kinds of things. And yet here he was. He was…

…jerked awake. He was breathing hard, and looking all around himself. Summers was standing over him with his merry band of mutants close behind him.

"Are you ok?" Summers asked.

"What?" Vision was disoriented, and still trying to recover from the dream… it had only been a dream.

"I said are you ok. You fell straight out of the sky without landing from what I can tell. We found you like this, with a crater about a half a mile away. It's empty though, so I'd say Juggernaut recovered before you." Summers summarized everything that had happened quickly an efficiently.

"Great! He got away."

"It's ok. I doubt he's going to be coming back for a while. Not after what you just did to him," Summers said offering a hand to Vision. Vision took it and got up. He was unsteady. Kurt and Summers got him on there shoulders, though good thing (for them) that Vision didn't lean on them with all his weight. They helped him wordlessly to their jet.

"Why the hell are you helping me out? Last time I checked, I broke into your house, scared the shit out of you, and then you sent your little pet wolf after me," Vision said. He wasn't ungrateful. Far from it, he was very grateful. Vision wasn't so pig headed, or proud, to take help when he needed it, but he did want an explanation.

"You helped save a lot of innocent lives back there. What the hell kind of heroes would we be if we just left you here in your state?" Jean said to him calmly. He grunted and slumped back into his seat.

"A team of mutant superheroes huh? Yeah that'll go over great with the public…" He trailed off as he slowly drifted back into a sleep state. The sight of the nude girl greeted him. And the X-Men watched as his face, seemingly for the first time, turned into a sincere smile.

To Be Continued…

AN: Ok that was fun. Juggernaut will be coming back later, and the reason he attacked the school will be revealed at that time. Next though is just going to be some normal high school life. No super-villains to speak of. OH! Next time I will introduce Tony Stark as a character. Iron Man won't be coming in for a little while, but he will be in there. I haven't decided about War Machine, but I hope he will be in there later. So yeah hope you enjoy! Read and Review PLZ! Ty in advance.


	7. Back to School Fun

AN: I know I'm late with the story, but I really doubt you care though

AN: I know I'm late with the story, but I really doubt you care though. Well here it is.

There are some things that are pleasant to wake up to. You know the kind of things; a sun filled room that smells like a good breakfast is being cooked below, waking up next to a great big fluffy cat that is cuddled next to you, and a naked woman. Any of these would have been excellent things to wake up to. On the other hand, there are unpleasant things to wake up to; a loud fart, a dog licking you, and a disgruntled woman telling you to get the hell out of her daughters bed. Vision of course had never woken to any of these things. The only thing he woke to was an empty room, and occasionally too loud rock music from the apartment next down. This never really disappointed him, though he was usually glad that he didn't have to deal with some of the bad things. It wasn't that he didn't want to experience some of the things on the list, but he just didn't think he would get the chance, and they weren't all that important. Still it would be nice to wake up to something.

Unlike most humans, waking up wasn't that bad for Vision. Once the program was finished he would wake up. Simple as that. The problem came from the fact that the program, unless pushed hard, took about 10 minutes shutting down. So for ten minutes, while it went through the shut down process, Vision was running around in a sleepy haze. Of course if necessary, he could skip the shut down process and simply turn the program off, but then he had to reset all the settings.

Vision found the simplest way to pass the time while he was shutting down that program, and starting up all his other processes, was to take a shower. He was water proof, so this was no problem, and so far he hadn't had a problem with rust. After this, if he had time he would do his homework. It wasn't that long a process for him, and took about 3 minutes on a hard day. It wasn't that he was overly concerned with passing, but it felt good to not have the teacher on his back. Of course since the school had been closed for repairs he had a HUGE amount of homework. This probably wouldn't have been the case, if his teacher had been normal. Obviously his teacher wasn't normal. He had emailed all of his students their homework AND class work for the upcoming week. Christ, what a fucking ass. Well with the school closed for a week Vision had spent about 10 minutes on the work and then gone out. He hadn't done much. He had wanted to observe kids outside of the classroom, but he had soon realized that kids basically had social groups. Each one did a different thing. There were; the partiers, who just got boozed up every night and spent the days nursing hang-overs. Then there were the Stoners, guess what they did. There were the Goths, only went out at night and then joined the Stoners. There were the Jocks, these guys were pricks and did basically the same thing as the Gamers, but they did it outside, they also got a kick out of making fun of everyone else. Then there were the Gamers, fun bunch of guys, but mostly all perverts (probably cause the Jocks get most of the action when it comes to ladies) who love to swear a bunch, but are probably the most literate guys you'll ever meet. Then there wer the Valley Girls, these bitches really pissed him off. They didn't do anything but gossip and complain about "abusive and horrible lives". Oh your boyfriend broke up with you? Cry me a fucking river. Then there was the Brotherhood, a class unto themselves. They stayed inside and who knew what the hell they were up to. And last but not least there were the X-Men, these guys fit into most of the categories above, but they also did their own thing, again behind closed doors.

Once Vision had made the classifications the only thing left to do was categorize everyone and give a list of the activities and trends he saw within the class. Basically all really boring and stupid work. Instead Vision busied himself doing other things, like walking around the greater New York area until he had a full detailed map in his head. Not just the kind of map that you can buy at a AAA. No, no, this map didn't even just show short cuts and useful ways to avoid traffic (it did that of course), but what it did was show everything he saw. It showed every detail of the greater New York area. He even did aerial pass-overs, just so that he now had a 3d functioning map. It was an impressive file, that many would probably pay thousands for, but the file size was roughly the paper equivalent of 3 Libraries of Congress. Yeah well it took him a week to get all of it. He was now able to get anywhere faster than anyone else. This would come in handy.

But like all good things, his freedom came to an abrupt end at the end of the week and following weekend. And he was back to school. Of course the thought didn't really bother Vision, it wasn't like he had THAT much to do outside of school. In fact for a while he thought he'd be living for school. After all the activities he was supposed to observe were those of the mutants in the surrounding area. And since he had learned his lesson about breaking into these various establishments, he realized that he now needed to socially interact with these mutants in order to gain any more info. He had made a mistake… FUCK!! Now he was totally fucked. What was he supposed to do, apologize to each group and hope they could be friends? Fat god damn chance. He was really in a pickle. _Ok, what ways can I get into their various social groups? The X-Men might be forgiving… I did help them with Juggernaut after all, but as for the Brotherhood…_ But wait. Why would he need to consider this? The Brotherhood had seen him in his Vision form, but as Vincent… only that Maximoff girl (he really needed to look into her first name) had seen him transform. And she might not have recognized him. _I mean I doubt she was paying attention to me… _But of course he knew this wasn't the case. He was to rational, she had seen him, she knew who he was. But he knew she wouldn't tell anyone either. Why? Who the hell would believe her? No, he protected. That wasn't a problem. The problem was convincing her not to tell anyone else in the Brotherhood. _Maybe I should just talk to her about it? Convince her it was an accident and… Oh come on Vision, she isn't going to believe that. You know her kind, anti-social, mean and angry the exact opposite of you._ Now that he thought about it, that side of him –the fun loving cheerful, optimistic, playful side –that had probably come from the scan of Tony's brainwaves that was stored in him. He also had other brainwave scan in him –in fact he though there might be even a little Trask in him –but Tony's had been one of the most prominent… and dominating.

He still didn't have the problem of how to approach the sides solved when he got to school. Thankfully it turned out he didn't have to. He was approached by the X-Men almost the second he walked into the door. More specifically he was approached by Wagner.

"Hey," Wagner said to Vision.

"Hey," Vision replied.

"Uhh… I think I owe you an apology."

"Why would that be?"

"Vell I kind of over reacted ven I saw your true form that first time and –"

"So what man?"

"Vell I though it would be, you know polite to…" he trailed off as he saw the way Vision was looking at him.

"To be honest I could really give a damn what you think," he said, still glaring at Wagner "BUT," he said cocky grin breaking out " I would like to think I'm not ugly enough to make even a fuzz ball nervous." A grin broke out on Kurt's face as he laughed. It wasn't really that the joke had been funny, it was just the relief bursting through his chest and up through his mouth in that form. He hadn't been able to get a strong reading on this Vision. One second he was breaking into their home and acting all evil, and the next he's beating the fuck out of Juggernaut. Now Kurt had a strong reading. Vision wasn't a bad guy, he just didn't like mutants. This had to be, he was part of the Sentinel program after all.

"You think I'm a mutant hater, don't you?" Vision asked.

"VAT!" Kurt was astonished. Vision felt happy about this. He still didn't want to be so familiar with these mutants that they knew his every function. This surprise was a good indicator that Wagner had absolutely no clue what Vision could do. All he knew was that Vision was strong, stealthy, and smart. That was how Vision liked it.

"It's not hard to figure out. You were just thinking that I'm a mutant hater, weren't you?"

"I suppose, but –"

"Again, not that hard to figure out. You aren't very good at hiding your thoughts. Most of it was in the facial expression, and in the way your tail began to wag faster. Not to mention your fur went on end. You were nervous, but not scared nervous, nervous like you were thinking something not so nice about someone close by and you weren't comfortable with it. I'm the obvious choice, and I could detect some electrical signals, and smells, all very technical stuff that would probably take me hours to explain." He said this deliberately. Let the elf get a small taste of some things I can do. Let him now he can't hide anything from me. Next step is making it so he wouldn't want to.

"All right I vas. It's just zat you work for Trask, and so I naturally assumed…"

"I get it. Though to tell the truth I don't get why your even talking to me. I am a part of the Sentinel project." Bingo. FUCKING PAYDIRT!! A little ding-ding-ding noise went off in Vision's head. Intel. That was what he wanted. The X-Men didn't exactly trust him, but had decided to give him the benefit of the doubt, probably thanks to his actions against Juggernaut. It was probation. Of course they wouldn't let him know that he was being watched and judged, but Vision got their little game. Now was the tricky part. Did he want to play the extremely nice but misunderstood poor little android, or did he want to play the badass guy who dose what he wants and seems bad at first, but once you crack his exterior shell he was a good guy? Either way Vision was going to have fun. He loved acting. If he had to pick a hobby he would have picked Broadway actor. It wasn't like he was gay or anything, but there are few things more epic than a musical play performed at it's best. With musicals EVERYTHING becomes an epic adventure; you could be scratching your ass, and they could make a song about it. All of a sudden a good scratching becomes an all out bombardment of color, light, and sound. So acting either role wouldn't be a problem for Vision. He just wondered which would be best.

The computer in him told him to analyze for more data and wait for a decision until a later date, being cautious only to interact in ways that could be supported by both roles. But the Romantic and theatrical soul within him told him to just improvise, and make the character up as he went along.

"Well I got to get to class, have fun with… whatever." He trotted off. There was still another question which needed answering though now. How to deal with the Maximoff girl and the Brotherhood? Well he would burn that bridge when he came to it. In the meantime he had to find a way to avoid interacting with Maximoff while the rest of The Brotherhood was around. Though Vision still didn't know who all was in The Brotherhood. There could have been more then he saw there, or one of them could have just been a friend. Any way it went now he would have to be careful.

He was still nervous when class started and she was sitting just a few seats away. He had tried his hardest to forget the dream he had, had about her, but it had been impossible. He had even tried a manual deletion of the memory, it hadn't worked. The next night he had dreamed the same thing. It wasn't like they had done anything._ I mean it's not like we…But still, I shouldn't be dreaming about her like that. Still she is kinda attractive… Maybe if she grew her hair out longer and curled it a little, maybe comb it back so that it looks kinda wild… WAIT A MINUTE!! WHAT THE FUCK! Damn it Tony, you programmed a sense of women into me?! What the hell, man!_ He couldn't believe it. The more he thought about it though, and the more he looked at her, he realized that Tony had programmed into him a judgment of women program. _No doubt the pervert has it set up so that I record all women I see. He probably also has me x-ray um (so I can record what they look like naked), then rate them and email the file to his computer. He probably has me doing it all sub-consciously too. If I ever find a program like that I'm killing Tony. Speaking of Tony I hear he's going out of town, apparently his father is taking him somewhere to test a new weapon. I'll have to ask him how it went when he gets back._

Vision was thinking this during role call, and he would have continued his line of thought, but he heard a name that sounded familiar.

"Maximoff, Wanda?" The teacher asked. She raised her hand. _Wanda huh? I could work with that._ The minute he thought it, he regretted it.

Vision wasn't sure why he didn't engage his sleep program during the hour and 20 minute class. He could have recharged some battery and maybe had a different dream for a change. But he didn't. He kept pretending to listen for the whole class. When it was finished he went out and went to the first lunch period of the day. He wandered outside and sat down on a bench under a tree in the corner of the main courtyard. It was here that the weirdest and, possibly, most unexpected thing happened. Wanda came over and sat next to him. She faced him and any hopes of a polite conversation faded. This girl wasn't mad, not exactly. She was… upset, not crying upset, not sad upset, just upsetness bordering on anger, or on bursting into tear, it could go either way. I'm sure we've all been there before. He was sure that it was going to be the anger that exploded; this didn't seem like the kinda girl to give up on anger and go to sadness.

"What the hell are you?" she asked. It wasn't calm, but it gave the illusion of calmness to anyone not paying attention.

"Hell of a way to start a conversation."

"Don't fuck around Tin Man, or Iron Man, or whatever the hell you call yourself!"

"It's Vision actually, but close, I like that Iron Man thing though, now I kinda wish I'd been called that."

"And why do they call you Vision? Is it because you're programmed to peak at naked girls?"

"Only in my free time."

"I thought I said don't fuck with me."

"Trust me if I could I would be," he said grinning and winking. This was probably a mistake.

"Ok… I don't want to be talking with you right now. I REALLY don't want to be talking to you right now, but I want to know who you are, what you are, where you came from, and why you're apparently STALKING ME!"

"Stalking is such an ugly word, I prefer to think of it as obsessive following." She raised her hand.

"You know what I can do with my finger?" she asked.

"I was on the receiving end of that baby once, and once was enough for me."

"Well then start talking."

"About?"

"Do you think you're being clever?"

"Not at all."

"Good."

"I'm just trying to piss you off at this point."

"Well please don't"

"Ok, my bad." It was strange, the conversation was developing into something… almost friendly. She was obviously still weary and annoyed, but there wasn't as much hostility. In fact he could swear she was trying to look mean at this point.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"What?"

"Why are you always so… Dykish?"

"WHAT!?"

"Well it's just, you cut your hair short, you act anti-social, and you kinda act like a man hater, so why act like a lesbian, when I think you could probably be nice if you tried." He grinned. He hadn't quite meant to say it like that, but… well he got nervous. She was stunned into silence until…

"WANDA!!" a silver-haired boy called. _Hey I saw that guy at The Brotherhood house. Wait he's actually acting friendly? Why? From what I heard when I was there they were pretty pissed. Oh don't tell me that this guy is her…_

"Wanda, hey… who is this?" he asked noticing Vision for the first time. "Is he a friend of yours?" She was about to respond when Vision stood up.

"Yes I am. And you must be..."

"Oh I'm Wand's brother Pietro Maximoff." _Wow… At this distance I can smell fear. Not fear of me. Huh this guy is scared shitless of his own sister. Weird. But there is something underneath the fear. This guy really does love his sister it's just buried. Well can you say dysfunctional family._

"So.. uh when did you meet Wanda, she hasn't said anything."

" Well it wasn't that long ago," he decided to play a practical joke on this guy, "and until then I didn't realize how small tits could get." This froze both of them in place. He grinned and just kept on grinning. It wasn't an idiotic grin it was the kind Tony gives girls he likes, it's the confident seductive grin, it is in essence the lingerie of grins. Pietro looked like he wanted to laugh, run, and punch Vision all simultaneously. Wanda actually felt hurt. She didn't know why. This asshole was just saying it to get under her skin he knew, but the way he talked to her… it was different. He knew she could beat him if they fought, but he wasn't afraid of her. He wasn't like Toad either, he wasn't groveling, or horny all the time. It just drove her crazy that this guy could have the nerve to say things like that to her. Even her own brother was afraid of her powers, but he still tried to act like a loving brother. This guy clearly seemed to have deluded himself that she wouldn't hurt him. He was going to find out the hard way how wrong he was. She was about to point at him and hex his ass to mars when…

"Well I have to go now, any way Wanda you should grow your hair out, maybe even give it a little curl, you might look a lot less Dyke like." He waved and ran off, he was laughing his ass off in his head. The way she looked at him, it was funny. He ran off toward the front doors of the school, he didn't feel like sticking around the rest of the day.

Wanda was livid. She was still sitting there stunned, but as soon as she recovered she was going to…Oh who was she kidding, she wasn't going to do a damn thing. Still, she looked at a puddle and saw her reflection, maybe she should grow her hair out? It might look nice if she combed it out of her face, maybe gave it a small curl and it would look more wild and unattainable. Maybe she would try it. No! Let that asshole think what he wanted. She wasn't some Cheer Squad conformist who had to look good for some man… no they didn't count as men. Some BOYS! Still she liked the idea of driving him crazy instead of the other way around…

Vision was going to skip… fuck it. He didn't feel like sticking around. He didn't feel like anything much. He wanted to wander around town, maybe to a private nook, and be alone with his thoughts. This plan though made it to the front door.

"no…fucking…way?"

"Are you happy to see me?!" asked a loud, but not obnoxious voice.

"It's impossible I thought that you were off somewhere with your father?"

"I was," said a grinning youth, about 17 he was tall with well groomed hair, he wore a good suit, but not one that was too formal. The kind that say 'I work, but then I party hard, and I even do that in style'. He was beginning to grow a mustache and goatee (AN: the mustache. I don't know how to spell it  ). He was grinning in the same confident grin that Vision usually wore.

"What happened?"

"Came back early… uhh prefer not to discuss it here, come over to my place and I'll tell you all about it."

"Yeah… ok. Man Tony it is great to see you. You have no idea."

"Thanks man," said Tony Stark, as they walked over to his Limo opened the door and climbed inside.

To Be Continued…

AN: Tony is here but Iron Man is not. He won't be introduced till later. Sorry for the delay, but I made it extra long just for anyone who cares. Well hope you enjoyed. Please for the love of GOD R & R. Honestly it doesn't take that much effort. Even if it's to tell me that it sucks a donkey's penis. Even if it's to tell me how under-whelmed you are , but you didn't hate it. Hell talk about the new fucking Indiana Jones movie on here. But please I at least want to know someone is reading it. I have anonymous reviews on. So anonymous people feel free. Honestly 2 fucking seconds, that's all it takes. Well get ready for the next one. Thanx.


	8. Acolytes are coming to Town

You better watch out,

_You better watch out,_

_You better get smart_

_There's an ace up his sleeve that could blow up a cart_

_The Acolytes are coming to town._

Well that was fun… Yeah guess what the fucking chapters about. Oh by the by, this will the first meeting of Remy and Rogue, just cause I feel like it, I mean I've pretty much fucked with the Evo universe so much that it doesn't matter. Oh yeah by the way Holy Diver is an awesome song. The Killswitch Engaged version, Dio is ok but just not as epic. I doubt any of you care, but thought I'd mention it. I'm listening to it right now, and I always think it's just awesome. Earlier I was listening to Dance Epidemic by Electric Six, A GREAT SONG!

Gambit (verb) Definition - to take a gamble at semi-high odds. Not usually considered a smart move.

Gambit (noun) Definition – A (currently) 19 year-old man, who is from New Orleans Louisiana, skilled at many card tricks, and games,. His favorites include Solitaire, and strip poker. Self-asserted Ladies Man. Mutant, and thief. Ability – can charge objects with kinetic energy, favorite weapon being projectile cards. Martial Status, married to one Belladonna Boudreaux. No children. Residence… none. Residents of Belladonna Boudreaux… New Orleans, French Quarter. Employment – Acolyte for Magneto, payed by way of Swiss Bank Account, transferred from the account of Eric Lensher. Delivered to Gambit every-other week by one Eric The Red.

Acolytes (Noun) Currently a group of Mutant terrorists, not publicly known, but known of by the X-Men. They helped with the attack by the Sentinels. Employed by Magneto. Paid also anonymously through Eric Lensher, with interactions being handled (officially) by one, Eric the Red.

Gambit. That was what he was called. Probably a good description, considering what he did. What did he do? He gambled. He took risks. He did what most people didn't do. That was what he loved. It was something that had been fed to him since the cradle. He thieved, he gambled, he fought. He lived life as a blur, and was going to keep doing it until he met a challenge that was too much for him and he died. Let's face it. HE wasn't going to live forever, and to be honest he didn't want to. But he would be damned if he went out without a fight. He wasn't going to just roll over and die. No he wanted to live as long as possible. He wasn't one of those dramatic warriors who seeks honor, glory, and death. Hell no. He didn't want honor, well not the way most men looked at it. He didn't want glory, he wanted to stay under the radar. And he certainly didn't want to die to damn early. If he went out at 45 he was happy. Some men looked at him in disgust because of his ways: womanizing, drinking, smoking, gambling, killing (not when he could help it), even j-walking. He didn't mind though. He had his own honor: he never killed children, don't steal from desperate people (unless he was more desperate) and civilians stayed just that. That was enough rules for him. Why the hell should he care what other men thought. Honor was a luxury, rules that were placed in place to limit yourself. When you lived like Gambit did you didn't have time for that. Some rules were needed though, and he obeyed those rules ABSOLUTELY. As for glory, that was something he couldn't understand. Why would you want the whole world to know of your exploits, it just makes everything go wrong. A challenge is one thing, glory and rep. didn't make the challenge go up, it just made you need to outdo yourself until you were either caught or dead, because you got careless or in over your head. Gambit like to brag to his comrades, and people who already knew him (or to the occasional woman) but he never would want a public reputation. That didn't mean he wasn't vain as all hell.

Everything about Gambit's life was a walk on the wild side, thus his problem. When you walk on the wild side for so long, it kinda becomes the tame side, and the tame side becomes the place where lesser mortals and cowards walk. There was no challenge in it any more. He was bored. It wasn't that it wasn't still dangerous, it's just that he'd been in danger ever since he could remember, all the fun had been drained out of it. The adrenalin that had once pushed him a little faster, and made everything a fun blur, now was gone. He did it all by reflex. None of the… appeal, was left. It was hard to admit it to himself, but it was true. Whatever he had once felt for the job was no longer there. That was why he'd taken this terrorist gig. It wasn't that he had any maliciousness against humans (well maybe a little), it was just the job. Ok, the Sentinels were way over board, but still Gambit's family was mostly human. So when he found himself working for Magneto it was kinda strange for him. Not that he liked the idea of being in the Brotherhood or the X-Men (the only two other mutant employment options he knew of). One of them was a group of wana-be terrorist school kids. And the other was group of heroes. No thanks to both. Still the idea of fighting to kill and enslave humanity was a tad bit awkward. What the hell, it paid the bills (not that he had any while he was working fro the Acolytes).

It was this way that he found himself facing the X-Men in battle. It wasn't really a huge deal that had brought this about. Simple break and grab operation. Get in, get out kinda thing. Still apparently stealing was against their moral code. No bigy. That all changed really quickly though. They were not going to win this fight. It was kinda obvious. They were understaffed and fighting kids that lived in a training center. Basically time to retreat. But of course Gambit weren't running from this. This was fun. This was a challenge. When all things, be it fighting, cars, women, jobs, bikes (motorcycles), were easy to get, a good fight is therapeutic. He couldn't believe that they were losing (or even having trouble) with these kids. Still he couldn't talk. He didn't think of himself as a kid, but others often made that mistake. Hell until your 21 everyone assumes you're a kid. That wouldn't bug most people, but to him it was a grave insult. Perhaps it was the same with these kids. They were being forced to grow up mighty fast after all. You don't train a tactical assault squad out of kids. But in the end it didn't matter what he thought of them. They were winning either way.

Gambit had always been a long distance fighter. It wasn't that he couldn't hold his own in a up close fight, it was simply that he didn't like blowing up stuff that was close to him. Would you like planting a bomb that would blow up a building you were only a few feet away from? I don't think so. Still it was obvious to Gambit that these X-Brats were going to break through their line of defense pretty damn quick. There was only one way to retreat. That was around a corner that lead to the exit. Problem was. The exit was locked. They had come in the side entrance. That was on the other side of the building. Now a locked door is no problem to someone of Gambit's skill, unless of course you had no time to pick the lock. That left one option, blowing up the door. Not very subtle (and not Gambit's preferred course of action), but it would do the job faster than any lock pick could. But it also presented Gambit with trouble. This trouble also comprised of time issues. It takes time to get to the door, charge it, retreat a safe distance, let it exploed, then run through. He needed a distraction, and he needed to try to take a few of these brats with it. Simple, leave them a nice little present. It was all about timing, and Gambit had perfect timing.

He ran around the corner, and fast. His comrades were all still fighting, and were still blind to their obvious defeat (except Colossus, though he would keep fighting anyway, he wasn't the kind of man to back down, especially not with his family at risk if he failed Magneto). Gambit pelted down the hallway, turned the corner, and flattened himself against the wall. This was the hard part. Depending upon the size of the object being charged with kinetic energy it took differing amounts of time. The bigger the longer, that was the rule. In the same manner there was a delay for when he actually let go of the object. This was slightly different, the more energy that was stored per area, the less time it would take. For instance, if he had a 100 foot long piece of iron and he charged it with the minimal amount of energy, it would take longer to explode then if he charged it full to the bursting point (no pun intended). So here was the problem: he had decks of cards that he used to blow things up –they were small enough to carry around a lot of them, and they charged quick, but big enough to make a decently large boom –the problem of this though was that they usually blew up quick. This was a problem here. They would make a big enough boom (and not to big of one) but he had to time when he laid the card down with only foot steps and battle sounds to lead him. If he laid his little trap to early, then the card goes boom and successfully dose nothing but make a big noise, if he laid it to late then he has the problem of not giving him enough time. So timing was the name of the game.

He heard the footsteps he had been waiting for. Problem. His deck was out. WHAT!? How had he not noticed that? It didn't matter. He needed to get one of his other decks out, and quick. Problem. He had just gotten the damn deck out of it's box and in his hand when she came around the corner. It was just one. And it was a… she… This wasn't shocking, but Gambit was sure he would have remembered a girl like this battling. He couldn't believe that he hadn't. She was beautiful. Not overly so, not the kind of beautiful that you see in a magazine, or at a bar, not the kind that makes you popular in school, or a Prom Queen. He saw a fierce beauty. Like a painting of a war goddess, where she is covered with blood and sweat, and there are corpses around her, but she looks radiant. It was that kind. She was shorter than him, much shorter, and looked about 15 or 16. She had Gothic makeup on, pale skin, and shoulder length auburn hair with several white streaks. Her proportions were generous though no excessive. Her breast were big enough to draw the eyes but not to big to fit comfortably in his hand (he would guess somewhere in the C cup size range). She was slim, but with all the right curves, and her waist begged to have someone's hands wrapped around them. He couldn't stop looking her up and down. It was odd, he had been with much better looking (well kind of) women. It wasn't that she was ugly or anything, it was just she wasn't really his type. She looked like she would be a challenge. Ahhh there was the word. Challenge, something that had lacked in all the women he had slept with. He had hooked up with his first 1 night stand a while ago and it was a thrill simply because it was his first attempt. He had learned that women found him… appealing, a long time ago, and while for a while he had ignored it (he was engaged after all) he had eventually learned to use his looks. Now he was faced with something that would be a challenge and he was going to blow it up. Pity they hadn't met under different circumstances. He could have had quite a fun time flirting with her.

He noticed then that his mind had been drifting for a few seconds. But it didn't matter. They were just staring at each other. It was a strange experience. A pause in the fierce battle, and in those few moments there was enough tension to cut with a knife. His usual flirtatious grin went up and he charged his card. He handed it to her, then leaned forward and winked. She didn't even look at what he had handed her. She kept her eyes on his face. He let go of the card, and her gloved hand, and sprinted away. It was only then that she looked down. She looked startled. She threw it away quickly and it blew up. Gambit grinned, because he was already out the door. He knew she was going to be fine. He hadn't been able to bring himself to charge it to a lethal level, or even serious harming level. Still he felt it was a shame that he had to resort to that against her, but then again from what he'd seen she looked her best on the battle field, face covered with sweat, her hair swinging about her face, set in a determined and fierce look. That was a lovely image to him, and he didn't really know why. Oh well. Time to bale his colleagues out. He ran to the wall near the area they had been fighting. No time or way to be subtle with this. But hey he would be long gone before anyone knew what had happened. He charged a small section of the wall. Not enough to damage the structure of the building, but enough to cause enough mayhem that his fellows could escape. He ran. That was easy. He was on his bike, the engine roaring, by the time the wall blew. He'd be back at their hide away before they were to the freeway, if he drove at his normal speed (FAST!). He smiled, they hadn't succeeded but the night had still been a good one.

The job was a demanding one. Simple but demanding. Why? Because he ordered absolutely no witnesses. It would have been simpler to just break in with Pete (Colossus) and then grab it, and get out with Pete covering him as he took out any cops (or at least blowing up their cars). Not very subtle, and not Gambit's style. HE wasn't a subtle person, but he like to have style when he did things. He liked a certain pizase in everything he did. This was a simple job in the sense that it wasn't hard to wrap your head around what you had to do, it was the execution that was the problem. No mutant powers is basically what Magneto had said. This had surprised Gambit who thought that flying below the radar was beyond Magneto's understanding. He had always been mutant pride first, results second. Course why the hell he wanted some rock from a museum Gambit had no idea. That had been the assignment. Just rob a Museum. Not hard, but not easy either. The security was top notch. Still had that ever stopped the infamous Remy LeBeau. Course not. Still no witnesses with Magneto, meant NO WITNESSES. No one sees them enter, or exit. If they do they die. Great. Remy found that when a lot could go wrong on a mission, it did.

And of course wouldn't you know it, he, Pete, Creed, and Pyro, had only been in there a few minutes when 4 of the X-Men showed up. Cyclops, Shadowcat, Nightcrawler, and… that one girl, the Rogue, he knew her name now, after reviewing the files Magneto kept on each. As soon as the entered the museum the Acolytes had scrambled. They needed to avoid another fight. They needed to keep this to minimal conflict, other wise Magneto would skin them alive.

Remy ran for the exhibit they been sent after and he saw Pyro run left, Pete run right, and Sabertooth run straight. Remy reached the case and found… it was empty, broken open. _What the fuck. Dis not gonna be good for old Mags to hear._ He had no more time to think however as he heard footsteps behind him. He hid behind a decorative pillar as a girl walked into the room.

She walked softly in a battle ready, cautious stance. She had a look of absolute concentration on her face. The white streak of her hair was tucked back behind her ears, and it made her look even more appealing to him. He couldn't resist. She was wearing a skin tight jumpsuit, and gloves, it was sexier then any lingerie he could think of. He snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her hips, and drew her back. She gasped and tried to turn, but he just whispered into her ear,

"So we meet again eh _cher_?"

"What the hell you talkin' 'bout?"

"Oh, _cher_ you don't remember? You took Remy's favorite card and you don't remember it? That not nice." She stiffened in his arms. It would have been comical to him, but the feeling of her like this was… good. It was familiar and he had to love the way her curves felt in his arms.

"Yah the bastard that tried to blow meh up?" she asked.

"Remy, never try any such thing. It was just little boom." He smirked. Sure it had blown up, but it hadn't really been meant to hurt her, just shock her. She was back to struggling around trying to break his grip. He let go. Rape wasn't his thing and neither was sexual harassment. It wasn't that he hadn't gone up against some stubborn women, but all of them had basically begged him in the end. He wasn't about to start groping chicks who didn't want it. But he could make them want it. But this girl wasn't going to be worth the effort. The hero types never were. Nah he was just messing with her. He had learned of her power from Magneto's file, and thought it depressing. He didn't like depressing things. He liked flashy things, and things that entertained him. Depressing wasn't his thing, and this girl had depressing coming out of every orifice. Still… she did kinda spark his interest. She was the girl who couldn't be touched. The ultimate challenge. The ULTIMATE challenge. It almost made him shiver. HE wanted her because he couldn't have her, was the kinda situation that most men would be in. Remy was interested because this girl was untouchable, and in his world, where touch was simple, easy, and what in the end his relationships with women were about, that was a barrier of the ultimate kind. Plus with the kinda work she did, and the kind he did, he would be more than walking on the dangerous side. This was the challenge… the excitement he had been waiting for. This girl embodied everything he couldn't have wrapped in a cloak of danger, and sulkiness, with a strange beauty emanating from it. Perfect. He grinned. This was going to be fun.

To Be Continued…

AN: Ok I know I left the other story line in a kinda cliff hangery kinda thing, but I wanted to bring in The Acolytes, and Magneto, and the best way to do that seemed to be writing in a Remy plot. Why Remy? Because he is my favorite X-Man. I think it is kinda ironic though, because before I even knew they had a thing going on I thought of Gambit as the coolest X-Man, and Rogue was my second favorite. So when I did find out about it I was like… Oh my god… It is just way to weird. Naturally I follow stories that have both of them in it. I am not really obsessed with the idea of a paring between them, but I see why it happened, I can see how it would, work, and the more I think about it the more it really just seems the natural thing to have happened. So I guess I had to get Remy into the story in a permanent sort of way, this seemed the way to do it. I'm going to write more in the Remy arc, and I'll pick up the Vision arc again after a few chapters (2 or 3 maybe) then I can really just start to work with it. I just hate getting everyone in positions for things I want to happen. It's the set up, but it seems unnecessarily long to me. But I know it's not. I just hate that I can't get to the good stuff. I'm talking extreme battles that have to due with the plot, not just set up and filler battles (like the Juggernaut one) but I have to think of ways to get people and things in the right positions for the right things to happen. It can't just happen like in actual comics and cartoons, because I'm just working with text so you have to see what I see in my imagination, with your own instead of having it drawn for you. Trust me it makes difference. Writing comic book scripts is so much easier. Trust me I've done it. It's actually kinda fun. I'll tell anyone who wants to know how I do it. But there are different ways. Still I like my format. If I could actually get an artist I would actually love to get some of my work published, but that's the problem is getting someone to do the art. I mean I'm not a horrible artist, I'm better then most of my friends, and I'm way past the stick figure faze, but I can't really draw well without a model (unless it's from memory). Well hey thanks for the read and I'M SURE I'll get REVIEWS for this chapter RIGHT!? I thought so. Anyway yeah ty for listening (or reading) my ramblings. See ya next chapter.


	9. Who is Tony Stark?

AN: I'll be coming back to Gambit and them, but this chapter is a Tony Stark chapter

AN: I'll be coming back to Gambit and them, but this chapter is a Tony Stark chapter. These are all flashbacks by the way. All of these story lines happened before the point I left off the Vision chapters in. Basically I'm getting all my main characters up to the current point in time. There will be more Gambit and Rogue goodness later, this is getting Tony Stark into position. I'm changing his back story as well. This story will make it fit in with the continuity I'm doing much better. So yes, please review more (only six!? Come on you guys can do better. J.K. loving all of it.  ). Ok here it is.

Tony Stark… How can he be described. He is a 16 –no wait he just turned 17 –year old man who is already changing the world. His first claim to fame came at the age 6 when he assembled his first engine. Of course it was with the help of his father, but that was left out off all the news. He continued his engineering feats all through elementary school. By middle school he had patented 5 inventions of his own, and help on 8 projects that were being conducted by Stark Industries. By 14 he had graduated from some of the most prestigious Engineering schools in and out of America. He was still in High School at the time, and he had maintained his GPA at a lowly 3.0. About half way through 5th grad Tony had decided that school was about as important to him as a fly would be to anyone else. Education was still important to him, he loved learning, but doing homework, and work for things he already knew was useless. He maintained his GPA by passing any test his teachers decided to place in front of him. Besides what was the point. Most kids didn't believe in education, they just knew that they had to get good grades to get into college, and that, that would get them a good job. Well he was going to get a great job as it was. Hell he was the heir to the great Stark legacy. He had job security emanating from every orifice. Why the hell should he care weather or not he had good grades? If worst came to worst he had degrees from very good schools, he was a mechanical and economic genius, and he wasn't half-bad looking. He was set for life. No one would stop his rise to greatness, not even he could do that. No difficulty obtaining success was not one of the character defects of Tony Stark. Here were: He had a hopeless womanizing problem, He drank… a lot –and when you're only 17 having a drinking problem is especially bad news. Another of the many great problems of Tony Stark was his perversion. Womanizing is one thing, but 10 lawsuits of verbal sexual harassment in one year was another. He didn't think any of these cases had a leg to stand on, but in our justice system you never win a sexual harassment case. That was another thing, never question Uncle Sam, or let me put it this way, stand behind Uncle Sam. He was a fierce patriot, if a decision had yet to be made he would think through it and go with his best judgment, but if the decision was made to do something, stand behind it, even if you don't endorse it. Last but not least, he was always working. He loved working on whatever he could, of course he made time for playing, drinking, gambling, but to him everything was a challenge to be worked through. With gambling it was counting the cards, or weighing the odds, or doing the math to determine which slot machine would give out the cash. With drinking, it was how much booze could he take and still be coherent. Most of the time, work was his fun. Not in the way that he liked work, but his mind could never stop, and many of his hobbies included engine building, or programming. He was out to have a good time, and party and if he managed to get something done as well, he was all for it. It is hard to describe exactly what went on in the mind of Tony Stark. First and foremost he was a party animal, then he was a scientific, and mechanical genius, then he was economically brilliant (manufacturing corporate takeovers could be done in his sleep). But no matter what mode he was in, he always loved doing something that no one else could. So when a agent of the Mutant Control Agency had come to them and said 'we want a surveillance and database android that has combat capability as well as reasoning and logic functions' Tony had asked his father to hand the project over to him. He hadn't needed a team, he hadn't wanted help. He had done everything by himself, and of course once he had done what was already nearly impossible, he did more. He couldn't help the fact that he wanted to make the most advanced robot in the world, it wasn't his fault he felt compelled to make a android that could single handedly beat entire squads of Sentinels. Basically he decided to give The Mutant Control Agency more than their monies worth. At some point he had almost given up and said 'oh fuck it let them have it as it is' but he had never done so. Eventually he had succeeded, he had made an android that had human consciousness. It had all been in the idea of scanning brain waves. Sure you could emulate thought process, but you couldn't emulate all the different ways different people processed different things. The major breakthrough had been simple once Tony had the idea. He copied his own brainwaves onto the CPU of the android, and then let the computers own brain process the information and store it. He had made a perfect clone of himself in a machine. Not one that had all his memories or anything, but one that would think exactly like Tony, if Tony had amnesia he would be intellectually this androids equivalent, well with a lower iq and memory. In the end he had scanned a lot of individuals brainwaves into the android, and it had a mind of it's own. Once he had shipped his creation off to The Mutant Control Agency he had expected that to be the end of it, but no. A few weeks later he had received orders to work with the android (now being called Vision) and teach him the ropes of human society. Teach him to blend in, teach him the culture, let him experience life as a human, and maybe make a few alterations to his programming. He had done all of this and more, they had worked together, to make additional programs and functions for him (some he didn't know about ,including the peep/rating system, all of those files would only be accessible to Mr. Stark of course) as well as just hanging out with him. By the end of their time together Tony considered them friends. He was a pretty cool guy once you had hung out with him. Course eventually he had to leave, and that left Tony alone in his house for the most part. His father was barely ever home. It was usually business. He hired an assistant for Tony to help him with anything he needed, her name was Pepper Potts. It was funny because Tony recommended her for the job after he found out she was applying, this was because he knew her from one of the colleges he was attending at the time. She was older than him (she was about 20) and was from England. She had a British accent which helped with her strict and sharp tongue lashings, at anything she thought improper or wrong. This had gotten her the nickname 'The Hag" (started by Tony). Of course Pepper was usually annoyed with Tony's antics and constantly asked herself why she had wanted this job in the first place. Then she remembered what Mr. Stark was paying her, and all of a sudden whatever was bugging her seemed to go away. Still it was a relief for her when Mr. Stark returned from his most recent business trip and informed her that she could have a vacation. Tony and him were going to Brazil for a few days, it was a demonstration of their newest product, one which Tony had produced almost single handedly, the repulser flyers, these were nifty little gadgets which reduced the amount of fuel needed for a plane, by using beams to keep a plane in the air. It was a invention which had only been used so far on the Vision project.

And so Howard and Tony Stark came to Brazil.

Chaos, such a lovely word, used to describe to total breakdown of any sense of order. This is what was happening at the demonstration of the newest Stark project. There were guns firing there shots, and men shouting. Tony was barraged by noises, sights, and smells. It was a life changing experience. It can never be described unless you have been in a real combat situation. He had no protection but the suit he wore, and there were bullets and explosions everywhere. _I'm going to die… I'm actually going to die._ It was a shocking and liberating and experience all at once. Shouldn't he be panicking? Shouldn't he be screaming his head off? Shouldn't he be… afraid. There wasn't any fear in him though. Men were dying all around him and instead of fear he felt an overwhelming calm. He saw everything clearly, he heard every sound. People talk about being in-tune with their surroundings, being at one with everything around you, but few ever experience it. There wasn't cold calculation, there wasn't panic. There wasn't anything but action and reaction. Cause and effect. The Nature of the Universe seemed to be changing in front of Tony Stark. He didn't even feel the explosion that went off next to him. He was aware of it, but he knew he would be caught in it no matter what. Calm, Acceptance. No fear. No trying to escape fate. Just the battle field around him, just awareness. He was aware of the debris punching it's way through his chest. He was aware of the end. He smiled. There was no fear.

He could hear his own heart beat. That was all. It was beating slowly. He felt pain. He felt it deep in his chest. Why was he still alive? It didn't matter. Where was he.

"You are Stark." a voice. Not a Brazilian one. It had a German accent to it.

"There is shrapnel in your heart. You have a week to live. We can give you more time, Stark, but only if you help us first." Lob Dub. The sound of his heart. Lob Dub. Pain.

"I know it hurts, Stark. I know this. It feels as though there is a fire being lit near your heart. It feels as though you are to weak to even lift a finger to save your own life. You feel helpless. You feel a lack of control. You hate God for letting this happen. Don't you? I know this feeling, Stark. I know it well. I have felt it myself, and I love the feeling. The rush, the feeling of immortality after you survive. The delight at not having died, yet you know you will never fear death again. Facing mortality makes you brave, makes you strong. It turns man into superman. I can give you this feeling, Stark. I offer it to you. I offer you the ecstasy of being death's lover. I offer you the sweet release of all fear. I offer you this thrill… at a small price. It will be yours, just agree to my terms." Who is this? Who is talking? Tony can't see. He hears all of these offers and wonders at the price. There is always a price. How steep was this mans?

"Waa… Waa.." Damn. No use.

"What is my price? Simple. Destruction. Chaos. Anarchy. I want these things in the palm of my hand. I want to see them. I want to unleash them, and I need you to do this for me, Stark. It is only a small thing I ask. Why not just give in to it?" The voice… it wanted to destroy. It was a destroyer. It was what Tony had been destend to be hadn't it. The heir to a major weapons company. He would be a destroyer, so why not for this man? Why not? Tony nodded. _Let me survive. Give me the opportunity of tomorrow. Let me live to be that destroyer._

"You have made a good choice here today, Stark. I respect a man who can think in a time such as this. Most men would have simply nodded right away. You though… you wanted to know what I was selling for. You are a smart man, Mr. Stark."

To Be Continued…

AN: A little short I know, but I needed a cut off point that wouldn't make the chapter 50 pages long (slight exaggeration). No I believe in keeping chapters about 4 to 8 pages long. Short enough to be read in one sitting, and not giving myself time to go into stuff that would just bore ya. But long enough to get everything I want to out. I thought this was a good chapter. It dealt with everything I wanted it to, and I got to put in a crazy German guy. I know a lot of you are probably confused though and it will be explained, but not next chapter! Nope back to Mr. Remy LeBeau and Ms. Rogue. Hope to see you there.


	10. Queen of Hearts

AN: Because you demanded it (and cause I feel like it) I now present you with… ROMY

AN: Because you demanded it (and cause I feel like it) I now present you with… ROMY. Oh I can here the moaning coming from all the hard core fans already. Oh by the way, me and a friend of mine got into a little argument and he said that what I said would happen, would happen when monkeys could type Hamlet, well this isn't quit Hamlet, but a monkey did in fact type this.

Queen of Hearts. It's his favorite card. She is his Lady Luck. She is a card that represents all that he respects in women: Strength, Beauty, Seduction, and a Romantic soul. He himself has a very romantic soul. This is not to say he is a lover, those are a different kind of people. A romantic soul means that deep down he still believes in the format of all those old fairy tales. The hero (himself of course) is a dashing rogue who breaks a lot of hearts, kicks a lot of ass, and takes a lot of names. He always fights for his own reasons, he is usually very conflicted on the inside, but he still defeats his own past or emotional trauma, or whatever, and defeats the villain, then saves the damsel in distress (who also happens to be the greatest beauty in the land) then he rides away on his horse (after getting some from the before said damsel in distress, though this is usually left out of the written forms) as great a mystery as he was when he rode in. This is Remy's idea of how life should work. Not get tied down, never stay in one place long just go from epic adventure to epic adventure. Not many people understand this about Remy. The problem for Remy is that a long time ago, his idea that he was the hero changed. He did bad things. I mean what man doesn't? Well what he did he did voluntarily. Sure he would regret a decision later, hell he might even regret it a second after he made the choice, but he tried to never let himself get forced into a situation where he had to do something (whatever it may be). So his romantic soul had suffered many a blow from reality. Still he respected a romantic soul. He thought himself above these fantasies, and considered anyone who believed in them naïve, but he still respected the trait. The thing he found though ,despite what he tried to convince himself of, was that deep down he still though of himself as that dashing rogue who stole hearts and treasure, won epic victories, and always won the girl. He hadn't met anyone else who really truly had this view of the world in a long time. Some times he thought that the world would be so much better if it had more innocence in it, less experience. But then he sees where innocence leads. Still despite all things reality tell him… he still thinks of himself as the hero, until he met them.

The X-Men. They were troubling to Remy. Why? Because he recognized that very same innocence in them. He realized that… they were the heroes in this epic. Summers wasn't the dashing rogue, but with a little work he could be made into a knight in shining armor character. Everyone had a character. What was Remy's now? He could just be the trickster, he could even be the villain. He didn't like this. Why the hell is it that just when you get comfortable with your idea of how life works, SOMETHING comes and fucks it up? Well his idea of himself as the hero of some epic was shaken badly. Then he had seen her. She could be just the thing. She could be his damsel in distress. Maybe all the roles weren't as cut and dry as he had thought. Maybe it would be one of those stories where it's the hero verses the whole world, maybe everybody but him was the villain. Right. Face it now LeBeau the world doesn't always work that way. Some one has to be the villain, why not you?

"Dis is bullshit mon ami, Gambit aint no school kid!" Remy said, in a way that gave you the idea he wasn't in a chipper mood (AN: sorry had to use the word chipper once.)

"What ya mean. You're the best one for this assignment. I mean Pyro aint exactly school age, Poitr speaks about as much as a goldfish, and me… I never really developed social skills so good." Sabertooth replied as he drove the van.

"Mags could've at least let me drive myself…"

"RIGHT!!" Laughed Sabertooth. "Think about it Cajun, would you trust you to drive yourself to school?"

"I still say dis be bullshit. Why we got ta have someone in der?"

"Listen kiddo, let me give you a little piece of advice on how to get ahead in life…" Sabertooth said as he pulled up to the curb in front of the school.

"What dat be?"

"DON'T QUESTION YOUR FUCKING MARCHING ORDERS! JUST DO IT! Especially when it's coming from someone who has cut a guys nuts off over less. Get it?"

"Anyone ever tell you dat you one scary mother fucker."

"All the time, now scat boy. I hang out here any more and I'll start killing things," he said this with a grin and Gambit wasn't sure weather this was a joke or not. Either way Remy did just as Sabertooth said and scooted out of the van.

"Don't forget your backpack," Sabertooth said mockingly.

"Gambit don't do backpacks mon ami," Gambit said this with a small wave and a cocky grin as he walked into the doors of Bayville High… _Oh dis is gonna be FUN!!_

Gambit's very first experience with the principle of the fine establishment was not a pleasant one.

"Mr. LeBeau correct?"

"Oui, who be you?"

"I'm the principle Mr. Kelly. Would you care to explain why, on your very first day, you choose to ignore our dress code?"

"We have a dress code?" He was completely serious.

"Yes Mr. LeBeau, we do."

"Since when did public schools have a dress code?"

"Since when doesn't really matter, Mr. LeBeau, what does matter is that coats such as yours are not allowed in this school!" He was almost shouting by the end of it.

"No."

"What?" Kelly asked.

"You can take Gambit's dignity, you can take Gambit's pride, but you don't touch de coat." He was being deadly serious here. He was already humiliated enough by this. He was being forced to attend school by a guy who was plotting world domination, and now some lowly public school principle wanted to take his freakin' coat. This was not his day.

"Mr. LeBeau, as it is your first day, and you were clearly unaware of the rules, I will allow this. However, because of your poor attitude, and obvious problems with authority, I am going to give you a half hour detention after school. Don't show up and it will be an hour. I'm letting you off easy, Mr. LeBeau, be thankful for that." He walked away in a huff.

"Pleasant guy," Remy said to himself. He wasn't overly concerned about the detention. If he did attend it was just a half hour, if he didn't then it goes up to an hour, big deal he can skip that just as easily. The worst thing he could do was expel Remy, and lets face it that wouldn't exactly be a punishment. Mags would probably interfere before that happened, but still… Ahh damn it. He wasn't getting paid enough for this shit.

His first class was about as eventful as an orgy of dead people. It also made Remy feel about the same. Disgusted and a little depressed. Ok so maybe if he had bothered to pay attention it might have been a little more interesting, but he was here to observe and interact, not learn. Fuck grades. If Ol' Buckethead started making him do homework he was quitting right there and then. To tell the truth he wasn't even sure what class he was in, though he didn't seem to be the only one. There was a bald kid who looked stoned as hell.

Finally after about an hour and 30 minutes the bell rang. _Oh GOD THANK YOU!! Merci Jesus! _It wasn't really a litteral thing. Gambit wasn't religious all that much. He'd been raised into faith, but after a while of being a thief the Ten Commandments mean jack shit, and isn't that the basis of Yahwehistic religions? It didn't really matter. Remy figured he'd make up for it later by praying like hell before he died.

His next class was looking to be about as boring as the first. None of the X-Men so far. Still, maybe that was a good thing, considering he wasn't sure how they would react to an Acolyte in the building. _If Gambit get into a fight and Buckethead blames Gambit, he getting a exploding card on his pillow before he go to bed._ It was oddly satisfying, thinking of Magneto's head blowing up. Still that would mean the job was up. That would mean wandering again. That wasn't as fun. He had gotten used to the idea of a more… high class existence. He kinda figured as things were now he was kinda like the James Bond of Super-Villian minions. Well not minion… ah who was he kidding he was a minion. It was either that or flunky and no way in hell was he being one of those.

About 20 minutes into the class the door opened. He gasped at the shock… JK, he was very calm cool and collected as Rogue walked in. He acted like he didn't know her. She did like wise. Come on they were professionals right? It wasn't like they were going to get into it right now. It was when they were out of ear-shot of the rest of the class that he wasn't looking forward to. Oh boy. And wouldn't you know it… GROUP WORK!! You got to be kidding. The teacher assigned groups to work on a little class work. _Ok there no way Gambit be getting stuck with __Chère. Right ? __It__ not __like__that__could__actually__happen__. De __odds__ are… __well__they__be__big__. __Dings like di no be happening__ in de real world._ Well they do apparently.

"Remy LeBeau and Rogue please work together." OH SHIT! Well maybe she'll just act like she doesn't know him. No such luck.

"What the hell you doing here Cajun?" She said it in a hushed voice so that no one could hear, but it was a deadly sounding tone.

"What, Gambit not allowed to value his education?"

"Cajun if you expect meh to believe for one second the you know how to even read then you must think Ah'm pretty dumb."

"Now Chère you wound Gambit, he know how to read just fine." He couldn't help but grin. Maybe this wouldn't be as bad as he thought it would be.

"So why you really here 'Gambit'?"

"Just wanted to see you Chère." What the hell. When in doubt flirt.

"Right Gumbo, and I'm here because I want to be," it was dripping in sarcasm. Of course it was. She wasn't likely to have forgiven him for his little flirt/joke during their last encounter.

"Gambit telling the truth. Chère. He just be wanting ta see ya." This cycle would have no doubt continued if it wasn't for –

"Rogue, Remy, are you working?" After that it was strictly all business for the rest of the class. No more then 5 or 10 words passed between them. Still Gambit had to smile, he did like being around her. She was interesting. He also didn't mind looking at her. She had a lot to offer asset wise. Still class is not the best place to get a good eye-full. That is best done when she is naked in a hotel room and he is about to… No dirty thoughts in class! Christ man! This is not the time nor place for a hard-on.

The bell rang. In the bustle of everyone getting their things together, Remy slipped something into Rogue's back pocket. He then grinned and left. He had made first contact, he felt he had earned the rest of the day off.

Rogue was halfway to lunch when she found the something in her pocket. She grabed it and held it in-front of her face. It was the Queen of Hearts, from one of the Cajun's playing card decks. That bastard.

To Be Continued…

AN: Well that was fun. For those of you who might be confused, this takes place the day before Juggernaut attacks. So after this we go into the time they have off. Remy and Rogue will be active those few days let me tell you that. Thanks for reading, hope you like. I know that the general consensus of all of you was that you didn't like the Tony Stark chapters. Well sorry kiddos but I do. I am an Iron Man fan and have been for a while. I like X-Men better, but I get a kick out of writing for Tony, he won't be next chapter, but he will still get chapters to catch him up. Thanx (I'll make them few and far between though so don't worry. You'll get lot's of Gambit and Rogue.)

PLZ review. TY in advance.


	11. Fuck School

AN: WOLVERINE AND THE X-MEN IS COMING OUT SOON

AN: WOLVERINE AND THE X-MEN IS COMING OUT SOON!! That is right, a new X-Men series will be airing soon, and it will be staring Steven Blum as Wolverine. That's right Steven Blum, some of you might remember him as Spike from Cowboy Bebop. Or maybe as Onizuka from GTO. Or maybe Orochimaru and Zabuaz are what do it for ya. Basically Wolverine is going to be epic (especially since he is the main character). It also has Liam O'Brian in the role of Nightcralwer. Perhapse some of you might recognize his voice from the role of Gaara. Basically the story is kinda like Days of Future Past, but with a lot of differences. So watch the trailer. It's on youtube. It's the X-Men with Xavier gone, and Wolverine leading the team. Oh yeah and Liam O'Brian is also going to be Archangel or Angel (not sure which he is in this particular continuity… Warren Worthington III). Anyway I'm fucking pumped. It's the same guy's and gals that worked on X-Men Evo. You'll be able to see this if you watch the trailer (I also know cause I looked it up). It is airing August 2nd 2008 in the U.K and first quarter 2009 in America. Basically I'm going to try to get friendly with someone who has TiVo in England (any volunteers?). Basically by August 3rd I hope to be watching some serious Wolverine-ness. I'm actually happy that they chose to do it like this. I mean Chuck is alright, but I always thought of him as the mentor of the team and Wolverine as the father/friend figure. I mean sure he's a little rough around the edges, but apart from Scott he gets on with everyone fine (and him and Scott don't have nearly the edge that everyone seems to think. I mean apart from trying to kill each other OCASIONALLY I thin k they have made excellent progress). The only X-Men I like more than Wolverine are Rogue and Gambit (and incidentally that came before I knew that they were a couple… seriously I mean almost no one believes me on it, but it's true), but I doubt they were about to make Gambit and the X-Men. Some how I don't think Gambit would make a good leader. I mean when I think about it I think Scott is the best leader. I mean sure his tights are obviously on a bit to tight (figuratively. This is basically a nice way of saying that he is uptight, probably because his testicals aren't getting enough circulation), but apart from that I think Scott is actually a pretty good character. He's the to the X-Men what Superman is to the Justice League. Notice almost no one likes him either. I think I'm noticing a pattern here. I also think that while Wolverine could fill Xavier's role (only temporarily) he would still need the 'Fearless Leader' (for those of you who don't know that is Beast's name for Scott). Wow almost a page of talking. Sorry about that, I'm just really fucking excited. You know that feeling when you know your going to be counting down the days until something gets here, but you don't want to because you know it will seem to take longer if you do? You know like 6 year-olds and Christmas? Well I'm like that. I thank god that it comes out that much sooner in the U.K. oh yeah and it will be on Nicktoons. Oh and the woman who plays Sakura will be in there. She's playing Scarlet Witch. Oh yeah and Hulk's in there. Fun stuff. Ok I'm done. Oh wait Mojo is in there to. And Sasuke is Iceman. Just random stuff for ya there…watch trailer… obey.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gambit was ecstatic. There was no other word for it. Only part of a day in hell and he was already getting a long vacation. Sometimes you have to love supervillians. I mean sure there is the occasional "I'm going to destroy the world", but that's usually just on bad days, and apart from that the pay is good. Still leave it to the hero's to endure the boredom of school, and leave it to The villains to tear it down. Maybe he should let Sabertooth loose in there? Well the greatest experience about not having to go to school (especially when you're a year to old for it) is the news about not having to go. I mean sure having the time off is great, but when you first get that news all you can do is think… today is going to kick ass. Well that's how it's supposed to be. Somehow when Magneto delivers the news to you it just isn't as fun.

It all started on the day after his first day. Gambit was not the best person at getting to class on-time, or at all. Gambit had finally convinced Buckethead that being driven to school by a homicidal maniac, or a crazy Aussie who like to light fires, might not be the best idea, and Colossus was out because Gambit had no doubt that the big Ruskie wouldn't take kindly to the humiliating experience of being Gambit's driver/escort. At first Magneto had almost insisted on calling for a taxi, but Gambit talked him out of this one saying it might be a tad bit conspicuous to have him being driven in a cab… Not that his outfit wasn't conspicuous. So he had finally convinced Mags to just let him drive himself. Of course Mags knew he'd skip, but he'd made all the usual threats for if his orders weren't obeyed. Gambit proceeded to discard these and clambered onto his bike. He revved the engine and took off.

So now what to do with his day off? Well he supposed he would just check out the town. Bayville was a new place. Not as exciting as New Orleans, but it would do for now. His first order of business was finding any local clubs that weren't so uptight about the age laws. Next was scoping said places out. He always found these places useful. Why? Well for one thing it was a place of loose morals, so not only did he fit right in, but it was a great source of information. And it always helped to be friendly with the local hoodlums. Never know when he might need a favor. Not to mention that he actually liked these places. He could kick back relax, maybe have something to drink, get to know some lady that wouldn't mind a night of passion followed by an empty bed and large hangover. Course he was always careful about his choices with the ladies, that is how he had avoided anything to unpleasant. Next he scouted out local hotels and Motels. This was actually not just so that he would have places to go with said ladies (though that was a part of it). Once this was done, he decided to get something to eat for lunch. This lead him restaurant searching.

By the end of the day he had a good idea of the layout of Bayville. Thankfully it wasn't that from New York (the city) so he had a fairly good escape plan worked out by the end of the day. He didn't expect to have to use it, but it never hurt to be cautious. Sure some might think it almost cowardly to be securing a way out, but this was not the case. The fact of the matter was, was that working for Magneto was an EXTREMELY high risk occupation. If you didn't have a backup plan then you were going to die. End of story. There was no survival for the stupid. There was in the end only one's self. If you were stupid enough to let loyalty tie you into a lethal situation, then you were an idiot. He had learned this first hand. Oh yes he knew all about "loyalty". Fucking Jean-Luc… No he couldn't blame Jean-Luc for that… no matter how much he wanted to. _Julian…_No he wasn't going to dwell on that! Damn it. Now there was no chance of having a nice relaxing day. Whatever, what time was it anyway? He checked his watch. 3:30. Shit. He should have been back at the base to "report" an hour ago. He turned his bike around and gunned the throttle. Traffic laws could lick his balls.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning wasn't pleasant. Magneto hadn't been at the base all yesterday, but that just meant that Gambit got to deal with the lecture early in the morning. He yawned. Oh well… just get it over with. He dressed himself and went to the bathroom. He should probably shower. Nahh, not today. He didn't have the time. He looked at himself in the mirror. Ah crap. His hair looked as though it had been sucked into a vacuum, and was now stuck in that same position. Ok not that bad, but he wasn't going out like thins. Christ hair troubles, what was he a woman? He grabbed his comb and quickly flattened his hair. He had been thinking of growing it longer. Maybe he would look good with a ponytail? He took a quick look at his face and decided to put off shaving again. He wasn't growing a beard or anything, but he hadn't shaved for a few days and stubble was now growing around his goatee (AN: I don't know how to spell that sorry). He needed to shave tomorrow for sure. He wasn't going to end up with a beard. Or even worse like his brother… he had to stop thinking of home. Or more accurately the people at home. He love Louisiana, and New Orleans, but he couldn't go back there, now.

When he got downstairs he was greeted by the lovely sight of the Acolytes eating breakfast. He sat down across from Poitr and grabbed the cornflakes. He was about to get comfortable when the metal in the room began to hum slightly. It was a small hum, but one no one was likely to miss. It was Magneto's signal for "I'm entering the room, prepare to brown nose". It wasn't hard to figure out how he did it. He just had the metal vibrate at a high frequency. It was basically like turning the room into a giant tuning fork. Everyone in the room looked simultaneously at the door. Sure enough Ol' Buckethead entered in a few moments.

"Monsieur LeBeau… It seems as though in these first few days your attendance has been abysmal. In short I expect my orders to be obeyed… absolutely."

"Oui Sir. Gambit be sure ta do as told from now on."

"Be sure you do. Now… Today your school is closed due to a attack, as such you will be sent into Bayville on a special assignment."

"And what dat be?"

"Simple… I want you to deliver a message to the Brotherhood for me."

TO Be Continued…

AN: But not here alas. You see I have decided to break this story into two. One will still deal with Vision and the Avengers and one will follow Gambit's story. I have seen an almost appalling number of fics that focus on Rogue. What can't any of you right Gambit? Well I can, as such this story will be broken into the Gambit section. This will have some story to it, but for the most part it will just focus on life in general for Gambit and them. By the way the message will not be revealed. I'm not going to go into detail on it, not because it's a big plot device or anything, but just because it's not important. If you've seen the show you know what message it is. It's just the thing about busting Pietro out of the slammer. Anyway it will start right where this one leaves off, and it will be called "A Gambit on Life" not a great title as titles go but it has a little play on words there. Anyways should be up by tomorrow, so look for it. I promise the first one will be good. (Spoiler alert) it will be very Cajun Spicey, but with my unique spin on everything. And someone in the U.K. help me out here. I wants to be seeing some Wolverine and the X-Men. BEGGING YOU!!


End file.
